When the Thorns Betray the Rose
by TanithSeh1011
Summary: Tsuzuki is kidnapped by Muraki. But what happenes when he starts to develop feelings for the doctor, and then Tatsumi, Watari and Hisoka show up? yaoi TsuXMur TatXTsu chapter 11 posted
1. Fire and Ice

When the Thorns Betray the Rose

By: Brigette Jackson-Cox

Mr. Asato Tsuzuki stood on the balcony of his apartment over looking the city, from the high hill it was perched atop. Though it was quite late he was still fully dressed in his white shirt and tie; as well as his trench coat due to two things. One; he wore it everywhere; two it was pouring rain. However he didn't mind the cool droplets of water felt nice on his face and exposed neck. Hisoka was sound a sleep within the apartment.

He caught a bit of movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned to face the street. Standing there under the streetlamp was Kazutaka Muraki. His sliver hair, white trench coat and suit all dripping wet in the rain. His glasses reflected the light in such a way that Tsuzuki new he was looking straight at him.

Tsuzuki just stood there and for several minutes both men just stood there watching one another. Then the one thing Tsuzuki feared came to be. Muraki raised a hand and motioned for Tsuzuki to come down to him.

Simply ignoring him was out of the question, because Muraki now knew where he lived and would return if he didn't get rid of him right away. So Tsuzuki nodded to the man on the street then turned and quietly opened the door into the apartment and went in.

A few short moments later Tsuzuki stepped out his front door then turned and locked it was just one more measure to keep his young partner safe. Muraki smiled knowing full well that the man he loved had come to banish him form the area. However he had no intention of leaving.

"Well I am quite surprised you came out Mr. Tsuzuki." Muraki said with a satisfied yet sly smile.

"Don't think I came for the conversation Muraki." Tsuzuki snapped

"Please call me Kazutaka, it sounds so much less harsh , no?"

"I won't have to call you anything for long because I want you away from here. I want nothing to do with you, and I want you nowhere near Hisoka. You've done too much damage to him and myself already." Tsuzuki spat

"Come now what about the damage you did to me?" He lifted the bottom of his shirt up past the base of his rid cage to show a large scar. Tsuzuki could remember all to well.

(((((Flashback)))))

_He didn't have a lot of energy but he knew what he had to do, he saw the knife laying on the table. It seemed so far away, but it was all he had left, somehow he couldn't remember how he did it, but he had gotten hold of the knife. Then he saw the opening and took it. He drove the blade deep into Muraki's body feeling warm blood caress his fingers then palm as he wrenched the knife out and dropped it._

(((((End Flashback)))))

"I don't feel an once of remorse for that" Tsuzuki said his eyes and heart cold and marble.

"Come now Mr. Tsuzuki you don't mean that." Muraki raised his hand snapped his fingers. Tsuzuki collapsed into a limp heap upon the ground.

'_This is bad I can't move, what is he going to do with me now?'_

"Well Mr. Tsuzuki it would seem you have no place to run to." Muraki smiled maliciously as he stepped forward scooped his prisoner into his arms and vanished from sight.

Tsuzuki opened his eyes to find himself laying on a large canopy style bed, hung with black and sliver silk curtains. He slowly sat up to find two dozen red roses laying upon the black velvet comforter.

He found as he stepped from the bed that someone had removed his jacket, shirt, tie, shoes and socks, leaving him only in his slacks and watch. Tsuzuki looked about him for his clothing but didn't find them. As he glanced around on the floor he saw a trail of rose petals that led to two spiral stair cases, one going up and one going down.

"Muraki." He hissed to himself. He sighed, there was no choice but to go to his captor. Especially if he wanted his clothes back. So he began to follow the trail right up the stair case like some kind of red scaled snake. It took him to a black door; upon which their were two long stem red roses taped to the door in the shape of an "X".

Tsuzuki let out his breath then raised a slender hand and knocked on the door.

"Come in my doll." The rich voice of Kazutaka Muraki said softly. Tsuzuki opened the door and slowly stepped in to find Muraki sitting in a large leather arm chair, with his jacket and blazer off, and tie slackened.

"Ah my beautiful doll, please come in and sit down won't you?"

"I'm not your doll Muraki!" Tsuzuki spat.

"Please call me Kazutaka, it sounds so much more gentle. Now please sit." He offered his hand toward the leather arm chair directly opposite him. Tsuzuki slowly moved over to the chair and sat down, never taking his amethyst eyes off his captor's sliver ones. The smooth leather was cold against his back as he sat down.

"Where are my clothes?"

"Why? You don't need them. You're not going anywhere." Muraki said simply, with a cocked head and the same evil grin he had given him when he had beaten him at poker on the cruse liner.

"Well I don't like sitting in the house of the man who tried to get me in bed _over_ a poker game, with just my slacks on." Muraki smiled and stood. He moved closer and stood in front of Tsuzuki's chair. He leaned forward and put a hand on each arm on the chair.

"I think you're bare chest if rather a fine thing to look at." Then he ran a hand down Tsuzuki's chest. Tsuzuki shuddered at the feeling of the doctor's cold hands. "However if you're that uncomfortable, I shall at least ease your pain a little." Then he leaned forward more so his body touched Tsuzuki's, and he reached over the back of the chair into a bag that hung there. When he pulled back he had Tsuzuki's shirt in hand which he dropped in the lap of the younger man.

The brunet snatched up the shirt and very quickly threw it on, however his hands shook so much the doing up the buttons was an impossible task.

"Here let me." Muraki said, as he stepped closer Tsuzuki tried to get up only to find Muraki's hand on his shoulder preventing him from getting up. '_Damn why can't I stay calm?'_

"It's alright I'm not going to hurt you. Just relax." He said as he knelt down and straightened the other's shirt then began to do up the buttons; leaving the top one undone. "See, that wasn't so bad now was it?" He smiled "Oh, and that reminds me, I wouldn't try any of those little paper spell tricks of yours. One: I've taken them from you. Two: the only magic that can be done in this house is my own. So one of your magical escapes, won't happen, will it? No it won't" He said answering him own question as he shook his head.

"What do you what Muraki?"

"What have I wanted from the beginning? You, love." Tsuzuki sat there for some reason he was stunned even though he had heard Muraki say thing of this nature to him before. Tsuzuki could think of no reply to this so he said nothing, only sat back in his chair, as far as possible from the other man.

"Well Mr. Tsuzuki why don't you relax and do make yourself at home, I'll get you a drink."

003 hopped happily around on the table between Tatsumi and Watari who sat in the conference room, both discussing their weekend plains, or rather their lack of weekend plains. They had just decided to try out dinner at a new restaurant that had opened not far from Watari's house. It was about that time that Hisoka Kurosaki came bounding threw the door.

"Tsuzuki's gone missing!" He shouted at the two men sitting at the table, while trying to catch his breath

"What?" Both said at once.

"I got up this morning and he was gone, no note, nothing!"

"Calm down man, Perhaps he went out, for a bite to eat. You know what a sweet tooth he has." Watari sad moving closer and putting a reassuring had on the empath's shoulder, the blond was still calm and he was hoping the young boy might pick that up above anything else.

"But you don't understand," Hisoka said shrugging off the scientist's hand. "I'm really worried, because a few days ago I swear I saw…… I saw Kazutaka Muraki in the village. And last night I know I saw him standing outside our house. I think he's taken Tsuzuki!" The older men looked to one another then back to Hisoka.

"Alright, Kurosaki are you sure it was Muraki?" Tatsumi asked, seeming as usual determined not to worry until absolutely necessary.

"Yes, I would know his evil presence anywhere."

"OK, where do we start our search?" Watari asked trying to think of where Muraki could have taken Tsuzuki.

"We try a spell, Muraki will probably have sealed his hideaway against magic but it can't hurt to try." Tatsumi said as he pulled out a paper spell which folded itself into a crane. The crane took flight but as soon as it was about a foot off of Tatsumi's palm it exploded sending a large amount of ash into the faces of all three men.

"So what does that mean?" Hisoka asked.

"Just as I thought, his hideout is blocked by magic." Tatsumi said as he and Watari took off and cleaned their glasses. 003 who had perched himself atop Watari's shoulder flapped his wings removing ash from his feathers.

"Hisoka can you track his spirit?" Watari asked as he put his glasses back on.

"I didn't even think of that." The empath said.

"Well we should get tracking, maybe we should start at your house." Tatsumi said.

"Alright let's go" Hisoka said.


	2. Is it defeat?

Chapter 2:

Is it Defeat? 

* * *

Muraki had started a fire keeping the house very comfortable as the temperature outside the house dropped. The two men sat near the fire still relaxing in their leather chairs. It had been a while since either of them had said anything. So they just sat sipping at their wine. Tsuzuki could feel Muraki's sliver eyes on him, or rather slicing through him, like his very life depended upon watching the Guardian.

Tsuzuki had every part of his mind focused upon the fire, doing his very best to ignore his sliver eyed companion. He caught a glimpse of movement out of the corner of his eye, when he turned to look Muraki's face was very close to his own.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" Muraki said as he put a hand of the arm rest the other on Tsuzuki's face. Tsuzuki could think of nothing to say so he remained quite. "Oh, no witty retort, no hateful words? I rather like that." As he spoke he leaned forward a bit more so that just after he finished speaking his lips brushed lightly against Tsuzuki's. Tsuzuki made a sound of protest, which was in fact ignored by Muraki. He continued to lean forward until he was next to Tsuzuki's ear. He blew lightly into it, as he did he felt the younger man go stiff.

He rapped his arms around Tsuzuki's body holding tightly in a fashion which would have been comforting had it been anyone but Muraki, however there was some other feeling that Tsuzuki couldn't quite figure out.

"Fighting it is pointless my love, there is no way you're leaving so you might as well relax a bit." He whispered, Every part of Tsuzuki's mind was telling him to fight off the doctor, but his body was resisting. He tried to form words but his throat was so tight that his voice came out as kind of a strangled cry. Muraki took the opportunity while Tsuzuki's mouth was open to kiss him deeply, sliding his tongue in and exploring his warm little slice of heaven.

Tsuzuki's eyes widened, he grabbed Muraki's upper arms and tried to push him off, but to no avail. Muraki was bigger than him and from this angle he couldn't get the right amount of leverage to push him off.

The thought of biting off Muraki's tongue sounded both gruesome and discussing, but he was willing to do it. However before he could Muraki pulled back and looked into Tsuzuki's stunned face. A small complacent smile played across Muraki's face.

"Muraki." Tsuzuki's voice was laced with a dream like quality.

"Yes, love?"

"Get off!" Tsuzuki's strength did not fail him a second time. Muraki was thrown away from Tsuzuki, who took what was possibly his only chance and headed out the door and into the hallway, the toward the staircase. However before he got to it, he was grabbed around the waist and was brought to the floor.

Tsuzuki managed to strike Muraki in the face. But before he could get anywhere but to his feet, he found himself bound in the same purple pentagram that Muraki used on him in Nagasaki.

Tsuzuki couldn't move, although it wasn't for lack of trying, as he tried to struggle he heard a slapping sound that made him stop his rebellious attempts and look at Muraki, who was looking at him and applauding slowly, letting each clap echo off the walls before the next.

"A brilliant attempt Mr. Tsuzuki. However it wasn't quite good enough."

"Damn you to hell, Muraki!"

"Now that's not very nice" He said stepping forward and placing his fingers under Tsuzuki's chin. He tried to struggle but once again found it was no use. Muraki kissed him again. Tsuzuki suffered a horrible sinking feeling in his stomach, then there was the fact that it felt as if Muraki had ripped out his heart and very little had happened yet.

The realization of Tsuzuki's horrible fate sunk in. Muraki wasn't going to let him go. Tsuzuki's body went limp, or at least as limp as was possible while trapped by Muraki's spell, he had given up, he could see no way out, He closed his eyes, both in defeat and self disgust for allowing himself to end up like this. Muraki saw the Guardian's eyes achieve a deadened quality before they closed and he knew that he had given up.

"Well Mr. Tsuzuki did you finally decide to stop fighting me?" He gave a very weak nod then fell. Muraki who had released him form the spell caught him before he hit the floor. He hoisted him to his feet. "This way." He said moving back down the hall way. He wasn't sure why but for some reason Tsuzuki's feet were carrying him in pursuit of the doctor, and he without the energy or true will to stop them he followed Muraki until he stepped through a door at the top of another stair case.

Once Tsuzuki stepped inside his mouth dropped open slightly. It was the largest bedroom he had every seen, a room of magnificent size, with a king size bed in the middle of one wall, hung with sliver and white silk curtains. There was a fluffily white carpet rolled across most of the floor , where there was no carpet Tsuzuki could see a hard wood floor that looked to be cherry wood. There were large bay windows which were also hung with white curtains, that were open letting the light of the full moon come in casting a sliver square on the floor, it seemed the rain had stopped. Despite the nice lighting which was soft and very romantic. Tsuzuki could hear running water coming threw a door opposite the bed he imagined it was something in the bathroom, but he couldn't see.

Muraki closed the door and locked it. Then he moved over to the bed and sat down. He smiled a Tsuzuki and patted the spot next to him.

"Come sit with me." He said seductively. Tsuzuki moved forward a few steps then stopped, he realized what he was doing. He knew he should stop but something or rather some part of him wanted to go. He didn't understand, he thought back to when they had sat by the fire; why hadn't he thrown Muraki off at once? It had been the same resistance he was feeling now. Could it be possible he was developing feelings for the doctor?


	3. What is This?

Chapter 3

What is This?

"Well anything?" Watari asked for the fifth time since they had gotten to the house.

"Watari, if you don't shut up I'll never get anything. Now be quite and let me concentrate." Hisoka yelled, he had tried to pick up Tsuzuki's spiritual trace in almost every room. Watari looked put out, and fell quite. The group was standing in the kitchen, with Tsuzuki's love for food and sweets, Hisoka was sure they might find something, but would it be related to Tsuzuki's disappearance, or Muraki? He put his hand on the door of the refrigerator and relaxed. The most he could pick up was Tsuzuki's happiness upon finding cake of some other delectable something with this chilly compartment.

"Nothing." Hisoka said disappointed once again. "Well come on there is still his room." So they moved off to the room up the stairs. A rather bland room, kept very neat, not at all like what one might expect of Tsuzuki.

"Wow, I almost thought there would be pictures of cake and cookies on the walls." Watari said with a soft chuckle, Tatsumi smiled.

"He isn't that immature, really Watari." He said however he was unable to repress a chuckle. Hisoka moved over to the bed and lay his hands on it. Nothing, not even a dream or nightmare, nothing at all.

"Damn it!" He half yelled, Tatsumi and Watari began to discuss alternatives as Hisoka moved over to the doors leading into the patio. He went to throw them open but when his hands touched the handles he got something. It was Muraki under the street light, waving a beckoning hand. Tsuzuki awakening from sleep, topless . Tsuzuki bound within Muraki's spell, and finally Muraki sitting on a bed beckoning Tsuzuki to him.

"Tsuzuki!" He called out as he collapsed onto the floor.

"Kid! What is it." Watari said helping Hisoka sit up as Tatsumi looked on with a concerned expression.

"I saw him, he's with Muraki." He said looking up at the older gentlemen.

"Where is he?" Tatsumi asked.

"If I'm right, he's on the other side of the city near the beach."

"Then let's go." Watari said. The left the house and were off to claim their kidnapped comrade.

Tsuzuki lay on the bed next to Muraki who was stroking his hair lovingly. "Tsuzuki-san your hair is so soft how do you do it?" Muraki whispered into the other's ear. Tsuzuki just shrugged. He was confused as to how he ended up where he was now, laying on a bed with someone he never thought he would be this close to unless he was strangling him, or in some other way doing him harm.

Muraki interlaced his fingers with Tsuzuki's as he looked into the amethyst eyes of the burnet. The sliver haired man brought his other hand up to Tsuzuki's face and ran his long fingers down the man's jaw causing him to shudder. Momentarily Tsuzuki's eyes locked with the sliver one's of the man leaning over him, he opened his mouth ever so slightly to say something but before he could form words, he found Muraki's lips capturing his own and it wasn't just his lips as Muraki deepened the kiss. Tsuzuki's first thought was 'get him off me.' then something in him faltered 'This is kind of nice, and what's the harm it isn't as if any one is here besides us.' Before he realized it he was kissing Muraki back. Wrapping his arms around his angel like captor. When they separated nether said a word for several long moments, they just lay there.

Muraki looked into Tsuzuki's eyes and smiled as he ran his fingers threw the silky hair, "Ah Mr. Tsuzuki how I have longed for this day." He whispered and he lightly kissed the sensitive skin of Tsuzuki's neck. A sigh escaped Tsuzuki as he felt Muraki's warm lips repeatedly touch his flesh. Tsuzuki's arms wound themselves around Muraki's waist pulling him on top of his thin frame. He ran his hand up Muraki's back and buried it in Muraki's satin like hair. He inhaled taking in Muraki's sent, he smelled like roses and oddly enough, spring rain, despite the fact it was nearing winter. Tsuzuki could feel cool air hit his chest he realized Muraki was unbuttoning his shirt. He trailed his lips down the bare chest before him, making Tsuzuki arch his back is desire.

"Oh enjoying ourselves are we?" Muraki purred smiling down at his purple eyed companion. Tsuzuki nodded with his eyes closed. The strange thing was he was being honest, he was enjoying himself. "Well I bet that's something you never you thought you would say to me." Muraki said as he continued to kiss Tsuzuki's chest. The burnet reached down and tilted Muraki's head up so he was looking at him, then he hooked his fingers behind his jaw and brought him back up to where their lips met again, and not for the last time that evening.

It's was nearly three in the morning when Tatsumi, Watari and Hisoka stood at the bottom of the hill, being assaulted by the sea mist from the shore a few blocks behind them. They looked up at the house where they could see no sign of any lights on from this side.

It was a handsome looking house, large four levels, white trimmed with a very light blue that looked sliver in moon light. There were porch lights on that showed a large door which was the same periwinkle blue as the trim and had large windows of stained beveled glass roses. The lawn was large and looked black as the night around then, even the light of the moon couldn't show how emerald green it was during the daylight hours. And around what appeared to be every wall of the house was a large rose garden with well cared roses of every color, some climbed up the sides of the building upon lattice work which had been placed there.

"Should we go up?" Watari asked not sure how this should be approached.

"Of course we should, Muraki's in there, I can feel it. We have to get Tsuzuki out." Hisoka said.

"However we don't know where Muraki has him, or if he will hurt him if we get too close so we must proceed carefully. Tatsumi said trying to think of a logical way to go about rescuing his old partner and current friend.

Muraki was looking out the window he could see the small grouping at the bottom of his drive. He smiled as he looked back at his bed. Tsuzuki was sprawled out over the sliver satin sheets, the flat laying over the lower half of his body so only his torso was exposed. A few stray strands of his soft brown hair fell over his closed eyes. He truly was a sight for sore eyes. So delicate, almost like one of the porcelain dolls that were sitting on the shelves next to the bed.

He gazed again out the window to see the group was moving toward the manor. He moved out of the room closing the door quietly behind him. By the time he had made it back to the ground floor he could hear the kid pounding in the door.

"Muraki! Open up I know your in there!" Very calmly Muraki opened the door.

Hisoka was surprised to see Muraki dressed in full open the door almost as if were the middle of the afternoon and he had been expecting them.

"Well if it isn't the ministries top workers, how may I help you this fine yet chilly evening. Do come in won't you." He stepped aside as they cautiously stepped inside.

"Cut the crap Muraki!" Hisoka said sounding very much like his partner.

"You know very well why we're here." Watari said

"Where's Tsuzuki." Tatsumi said wearing his trade mark 'wrath of god' glare.

"Sleeping upstairs, your free to go see him, I assure you he's completely unharmed. He however is, as I said sound asleep, so I must ask you not to wake him."

"Take us to him, now." Tatsumi growled.

"I did say you could see him no need to get hostile." He said with a twisted smile.

"We passed hostile a long time ago, we're irate." Watari said.

"Well follow me." Muraki began to take the up the many stairs and down the numerous corridors until they reached the Muraki's room. "As I said he is asleep so I will ask you again to please remain quite when you enter the room."

"Shut up and open the door." Hisoka said. Muraki smirked and opened the door silently and stepped inside. He was followed by the trio behind him, once they spotted Tsuzuki they nearly ran to the side of the bed where they all looked at Tsuzuki's exposed upper body, there wasn't a mark on him. Almost afraid of what he may find Tatsumi carefully lifted and pulled back the sheet, he saw Tsuzuki was still clad in his office slacks button and belt still firmly in place. All three of the men let out a sigh of relief.

"I did tell you he was unharmed, didn't I?" Muraki hissed from behind them. They turned.

"Were taking him with us, he is not going to stay here." Watari said

"Fine, I knew you would I've even lifted the spell barrier on the house so you may take him with out waking him. They needed no more encouragement Tatsumi's shadows came enveloping the three men who were glaring at Muraki, and the sleeping Tsuzuki. And in moments they were gone leaving Muraki alone in his large house.

Return to Top


	4. Strange happenings & Who’s That Girl?

Chapter 4:

Strange happenings & Who's That Girl?

Tsuzuki woke up late in the morning with bright sunlight pouring into the room that looked too familiar to him. He sat up and realized that he was in his own room. "What the?…"

"Good morning." Tatsumi said from the door. Tsuzuki looked at him, he could see he was just in his dress shirt and slacks. Even the leather straps that he commonly wore to keep his sleeves up were gone, his hair was slightly tousled and there was a tired look about him.

"Hi, what happened?" Tsuzuki said he could remember being with Muraki and then all of a sudden he was here but nothing between, at lease nothing he was going to admit.

"Muraki kidnapped you two night's ago. Last night Kourasaki, Watari and I were able to locate Muraki's manor and get you out, we brought you back here." He said coming in and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Oh," Tsuzuki flushed remembering he events of the night before, ashamed of how he had given into Muraki. "Where are Hisoka and Watari?"

"Kurosaki and Watari are in Kyoto, I sent Kurosaki because Watari's partner has gone temporarily insane." Tatsumi said with a strange look on his face, somewhere between amusement and concern.

"Well being partners with Watari can do that to you." Tsuzuki said smiling happily. Seeing him so happy caused Tatsumi to smile uncontrollably. However it was short lived he soon became serious again.

"Tsuzuki, can I ask you a serious question?"

"Of course, what is it?" Tsuzuki said already knowing it would be about Muraki.

"What happened to you when you were with Muraki? I know it's really soon but, I… I'm worried and I need to know. Of course if you don't want to tell me you don't have to. I just want to know if he hurt you." Tatsumi said looking at the sheets and not meeting Tsuzuki's eyes.

"Tatsumi." The blue eyed man looked up as Tsuzuki put a hand on his face. "I'm alright, nothing happened." Tsuzuki was surprised at how smooth the lie was, slipping from his lips easily as if he had rehearsed it. Tatsumi could not find fault on his face, he couldn't see the signs that usually signaled a Tsuzuki lie.

"Are you sure?" Tatsumi said placing his hand over Tsuzuki's.

"Yes, why would I lie, lying would involve protecting Muraki, and why would I do that?" He said with a soft reassuring smile that suited him perfectly, lighting his face and even exceeding to his eyes. Tatsumi brought Tsuzuki's hand down in front of him and examined the long thin fingers the fine nails that were always kept so well, just the right length to add an effeminate quality. The thin wrist which was cut by the leather banded wristwatch. The long arm leading up to the broad shoulders, shapely collar bones, slim neck, and finally the angel like face that had haunted Tatsumi's dreams for so long.

"Tatsumi?" Tsuzuki said, "Are you alright?" Tatsumi blinked he realized he was holding Tsuzuki's hand and staring at him.

"Hmm, sorry." He said dropping Tsuzuki's hand the color rising in his face. His eyes fell to the floor, he cursed the thought that had been running through his mind, just thankful his wasn't with Kourasaki. Tsuzuki smiled at the look on Tatsumi's face. It was so out of character for him to blush and it was a nice change of pace.

"I suppose the better question is are _you_ alright? You've been acting strange lately." Tsuzuki said

"I'm fine, just a bit tired, and over worked. I been going insane with worry for you." He said looking out the window still avoiding Tsuzuki's eyes.

"Why do you do that, I'm fine."

"Yes but I didn't know that. For all any of us knew Muraki could have done something really horrible to you, the bastard. If I ever find out he did something to you, I'll rip him apart with my hands." There was that usual scary bite to Tatsumi's voice that made his threat sound so horrible.

"But he didn't."

"Not that you can remember, do you recall how he made Kourasaki forget everything, it really is a simple spell. Of course it's a simple reverse. Once your feeling better maybe we should try it just to be sure." Tsuzuki said nothing, to tell him no would raise suspicion, and to say yes might prove Tatsumi right, which Tsuzuki didn't want, as bad as his time with Muraki had been he really didn't want to know if something worse had happened.

Around mid afternoon Watari and Hisoka dropped in to see Tsuzuki, with news that both groups were caught up on their cases as well as their paperwork.

"That's great, sorry I didn't help."

"Think nothing of it, what you need now is to let Tatsumi, the kid and I take you out to lunch and have a very large desert." Watari said

"Watari that's very nice but you don't have to."

"No I don't, I want to, I've already talked it over with Tatsumi and the chief. We've got the rest of the day off so get dressed and lets go." So Tsuzuki got out of bed had a quick shower and got dressed in his usual white shirt, slacks, blazer and slackened tie. He was slightly disturbed when he couldn't find his jacket, then he realized Muraki probably still had it. So he went down stairs to find his friends sitting in his living room waiting patently for him.

"Alright lets go." He said in his usual chipper voice. And so they left, heading down to Tsuzuki's favorite restaurant where they had a large and delicious meal filled with great conversation, and very funny story as to how Watari almost blew he and Tatsumi out of his lab when his latest invention exploded. Once the first course was over they ordered up desert a large chocolate cake with enough ice-cream to give the brain freeze from hell to anyone even the great Tsuzuki who seemed immune to brain freeze.

After their desert was finished no one felt like going home with it still being early, the group decided to go see a movie. The group spent ten minutes out side the theater debating over what to watch. Watari wanted to see a romance, and Tsuzuki wanted to watch something funny, Hisoka wanted to see and action movie and Tatsumi just opted for something with a plot. Finally they decided on a movie. They bought their tickets and food then settled them selves in their cushy seats and watched the movie. Some two and a half hours later they came out Tatsumi keeping to himself the thoughts of how stupid the movie was. However he couldn't mask how happy he was to see Tsuzuki laughing again.

The groups went to Tatsumi's house for tea and talk as a nice way to finish off a nice day. The mellow talk was interrupted by the hilarious sight of Hisoka chasing Watari around the table after one of Watari's inventions blew up in his face and 003 did his business in the boy's hair. Tatsumi and Tsuzuki laughed as Watari sat back down out of breath, and a disgruntled Hisoka said he was going to go home to shower and that he would see them tomorrow at the office. Not long after Watari also left saying he had some experiment that had to be fed and oiled at precisely 11:47PM or it got very cranky. Choosing not to comment or ask Tsuzuki and Tatsumi let him leave unquestioned.

"What time is it anyway?" Tsuzuki, asked almost an hour later. He looked around and finally found the clock, 12:33AM. "Wow we have done a lot today." He said as he stretched in his chair. "Well I guess I should be on my way. Thanks for the great day Tatsumi." Tsuzuki said as Tatsumi escorted him to the door.

"It was no problem, I also had fun, if we got work done around the office more days like this could be possible." Tatsumi said in a hint, hint type voice. He was disappointed to see Tsuzuki go, but why was it so painful?

"Yeah, well I'll keep that in mind." Tsuzuki said as he opened the door. He was about the leave when he stopped short, "Tatsumi."

"Yes?" Tsuzuki said no words but threw his arms around the taller man's neck and brought their lips together. Tatsumi eyes went wide for a split second before he was caught up in his most crazed fantasy. He wrapped his arms around Tsuzuki's waist the door shut no thanks to Tatsumi's special ability. Once it was closed Tsuzuki found himself pinned to it, Tatsumi now having taken control, deepening the kiss. He could feel those long thin fingers of Tsuzuki's running threw his hair in such a fashion that made chills run down his spine.

Tsuzuki's skin was lit with the fire of Tatsumi's touch as his finger's danced down his throat tracing his collar bones just accessible threw the undone top button of his shirt. He could feel the cool frame of Tatsumi's glasses of his cheek. Suddenly Tsuzuki broke away Tatsumi instinctively stepped back. Tsuzuki smiled, "Good night." He said before sliding out the front door 'always leave them wanting more.' he thought as he teleported to his house.

Tatsumi threw the door open just fast enough to see Tsuzuki take a few steps and vanish. "Well that was certainly interesting." He said adjusting his glasses before stepping back inside. He cleared the kitchen of the cups and saucers then changed and jumped into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

Tatsumi woke the next morning in good spirits, he woke well before his alarm went off and for a while just lay in bed thinking of the events from the night before. He knew it was his imagination but he swore he could taste Tsuzuki in his mouth. Just the slightest hint of sugar along with the green tea. After a few moments of his memories he got up switched off his alarm clock so it wouldn't irritate him out of a long shower, gathered his things and hopped into scolding water. It's job being successfully done and fully awakening him.

An hour later as usual Tatsumi appeared in his office, early. And as usual there was a stack of case files that always sat waiting for him to review and pass on to Gushooshin twins to categorize in the library. Also there was the usual budget request that Chief Konoe always had him fill out once a month, in order to tally up the damage done in the lab by Watari and the damage done to the fridge by Tsuzuki. He smirked as he sat down a got to work.

Around noon Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Watari, and Konoe sat in the conference room Tatsumi standing at the head of the table giving Tsuzuki and Hisoka the specks of their newest case.

"It appears teenage boys are being murdered, and each time this girl is in the area." Tatsumi stepped aside as the picture of a girl who could have been no more than seventeen, appeared on the screen that had been set up. Her fine sliver hair falling to the middle of her back, her soft sliver eyes gazing in horror at the body of a boy who seemed to have been stabbed repeatedly lay not far from her.

"This sounds like something the police would take care of what does it have to do the judgment burro?" Tsuzuki asked.

"This is why we have gotten the case." Another picture appeared once again with the young girl looking at a corpse in horror however behind her written on a wall in blood was the name "Kazutaka."

"Muraki!" Hisoka growled.

"Exactly, but more to the point, who does she look like? You must admit the resemblance between them is frightening." Watari said answering his own question.

"And let me guess these murders are all happening in our district." Hisoka said as Tsuzuki stared at the picture. Watari was right the smooth skin, sliver hair and eyes, thin face defined jaw line it screamed Muraki from a female perspective.

"You guessed it." Konoe said "So get down there and stop whatever is going on. I have a hunch Muraki is controlling that girl and it's our job to stop him."

"Of course." Hisoka said as Tsuzuki left. Tatsumi darted out into the hallway and caught up to Tsuzuki.

"Tsuzuki, are you sure your ready to face Muraki again, I mean after him kidnapping you."

"What choice do I have, this is my job and besides if I don't face him now I never will, and I won't run away. I won't give him the satisfaction." With that said Tsuzuki moved ff to his office and shut the door.


	5. Like Molten Metal: Unstable

Chapter 5:

Like Molten Metal; Unstable. 

* * *

Later that evening Tsuzuki and Hisoka were roaming the streets of Nagasaki looking for clues to help them with their unique case. They had established that the murders had all been done out doors in side streets and allies where people were less apt to see things. So they the pair patrolled the dark city side streets for some hours watching waiting. There was no sign of a sliver haired girl, Muraki, or any corpse.

"Were running around like rats in a maze, we need to figure out a better way to do this." Hisoka said as he sat down on to a bench. At around eleven.

"I know what you mean but we have nothing to work off of… Hello what's this?" Tsuzuki had been staring at the edge of the sidewalk when something caught his eye. He leaned forward as Hisoka watched him. He picked up a small lock of fine sliver hair, long sliver hair. But the odd thing was there was blood on it.

"You think?" Hisoka said

"It has to be hers, it's too long to be Muraki's." Tsuzuki only knew this because of the fact the he had seen a lot of Muraki's hair up close an personal the night pervious, something he was trying not only to forget but hide from his partner, making sure that he in no way touched him, for fear of showing him visions if what _really_happened.

Tsuzuki stood and looked around for signs of where that girl might have gone to. Finally he found a small trail of blood leading into the back allies. He signaled to Hisoka and they began to follow it, once they were enveloped in the darkness of the alley Tsuzuki pulled out a small flashlight so they could follow the trail. It took them threw the back streets for nearly an hour but eventually they found what they were looking for.

It was the girl; she was so beautiful, her picture had not done her justice. She looked like a fallen angle. Her long sliver hair spilling over her shoulders onto her chest. Her skin very much like Muraki's, pail as the moon itself. The major difference between the two was that is was very unlike Muraki to wear anything but white. This girl looked very rakish in clothing which was all black. Tall leather boots leading up to her knees. The tight pants fitting her curves perfectly. The tight silk halter top which dipped low in front slightly showing the curves of her fair sized breasts. And the long black trench coat that looked identical to the one that Tsuzuki had left at Muraki's except that the lining as well as the thread used from the seems was sliver.

Tsuzuki looked closer and saw the girl's sliver almond shaped eyes were open slightly he could also see the blood stream falling from under her hair and sliding down her thin swan like neck and disappearing beneath the halter top. As well as the blood on her hands which was coming from deep cut on the back of her hands as well as her palms and wrists. Upon closer inspection with the flashlight Tsuzuki could see burses on her throat which looked horrifying almost as if someone had tried to strangle her. Her narrow sliver eyes which were not hidden behind spectacles as Muraki's were moved to focus in Tsuzuki.

"Hisoka, go Tell Tatsumi I we found her and that I'm bringing he back with me."

"What?" Hisoka asked

"If she is the one we'll need to question her. And if she's being used then she needs our help we can't leave her here."

"Alright just you better show up in the infirmary, soon." Hisoka said as he vanished.

* * *

Hisoka appeared at the ministry than darted down a hallway, unable to get the sight of that girl out of his head. Once he got to Tatsumi's office he didn't even think to knock he just threw open the door and immediately regretted it. He saw Watari sitting on the couch with Tatsumi's head in his lap. Watari was stroking the brunet's hair.

"Um." He said as the older men separated themselves. Tatsumi falling onto the floor as Watari stood up. Tatsumi then picked himself trying to regain whatever dignity he had left.

"What can I do for you Kurosaki?" Tatsumi said fixing him with his best 'talk quickly or die' stare.

"Um… Tsuzuki and I found the girl, he sent me to tell you he's bringing her to the infirmary now."

"Really!" Watari said

"Well let's see what she has to say for her self." Tatsumi said as they walked out of the office heading toward the infirmary. Upon there arrival they found Tsuzuki sitting in front of the sliver haired girl. He had her hands in front of him and was wrapping her wrists in bandages. They could see under the part at the front of her hair where there was another bandage.

"Well Tsuzuki, it seems you've set a new record, no slacking in twelve hours I am amazed." Tatsumi said receiving a glare from Tsuzuki. The group sat down around the girl. She seemed a bit tired but not scared in the slightest, her eyes darted to each of the people before settling back on Tsuzuki who was just finishing with her bandages.

"There you go." He said with a smile

"Thank you." Her voice was soft like a warm spring breeze.

"So young lady, what's your name?" Tatsumi asked with a very soft look on his face. She turned to look at him almost as if pondering her answer. She studied his face carefully and he the same.

"Kaibra." She said at last her voice monotone and emotionless.

"Do you know this man?" Tatsumi asked pulling a picture of Muraki from the file that was sitting on the counter.

"Yes, he's my father." Tsuzuki's mouth dropped open.

"So that makes you Muraki, Kaibra." Watari said in shock.

"Yes." She said.

"Men, meeting outside, now." Tatsumi said, all four men got up and went into the hall leaving Kaibra alone.

"Ok, how do we handle this?" Tsuzuki asked once he had the door shut.

"You don't think Muraki is forcing his own daughter into murdering is he?" Watari asked.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Hisoka said

"We need to find out what has happened and why she was at every crime scene. If he was controlling her then we have nothing to fear from her, if not, well we'll have to figure out what to do when we get there." Tatsumi said calmly.

"Is that really a good idea?" Tsuzuki asked. "If she is the murderer then is it really a good idea to face her with out a plain?"

"Well while she's here we have the upper hand, as long as we keep on our toes we're going to be fine." Tatsumi said, "So let's go back inside and just ask her."

"Fine we'll leave it up to you." Watari said as he opened the door.

Kaibra looked up from her place at the window.

"I do wonder what kind of place has cherry blossoms this time of year." She said as they filed back into the room.

"Well this place is special. Um Miss, Muraki-" Tatsumi was cut off

"You can call me Kaibra."

"Um well alright then, as I was saying, we have reason to believe that you may be involved in some crimes that have been taking place in the Nagasaki area."

"Are you trying to ask me about the murders and why I was at all of them?" She said looking at Tatsumi without any sign of anger.

"Well yes. If you don't mind."

"I do, but I'll answer your question any way." She looked out the window again. "I was following my father, I have been watching him for some time." She paused as he watched her Hisoka could feel a noticeable change in her spirit. When he first saw her in the alley all her walls were up, she wanted help from no one. When he came with Tatsumi and Watari she was concerned yet unafraid, strong and untrusting. And now as she looked out the window at the ever present blossoms, she was enveloped in a deep sadness. Her eyes did not betray her, but Hisoka knew.

"Kaibra." Tsuzuki said kindly. She blinked waking from her thoughts.

"Forgive me, as I was saying, I have been watching my father, and I can no longer stand by while he kills the innocent, two nights ago I found his manor house and intended on talking to him however as I waited at the tree line for him to come home, I noticed something odd. He was not alone, but holding the form of another, one who seemed unconscious. Well I was not about to confront him on such matters while another was in his presence. So I waited and waited, the next evening I saw three more come to my fathers house, but they never left. However my father did, not long after the three had come he left his house. A strange thing happened then, he looked my way, I swear he saw me however he continued to walk. I followed it was not long after that I found his latest victim however the boy was still alive.

"I imagine that because of our resemblance the boy thought I was my father. He attacked me. I refused to strike him and as a result I was injured. He died in front of me. I wandered before collapsing against a wall in an alley way. How long I sat there I don't know, but suddenly there was the sound of footsteps and a light in my face. It was you." She looked at Tsuzuki. "If I am correct in my thought's you were also the one my father carried into his house," She turned to Tatsumi "and you three were the ones who went into the house and never came out." She smiled at the look on all four faces. A smile that was almost cruel, once again showing how much she could look like her father. "Am I right?"

"Yes." Tatsumi said, "You are correct in every one of your assumptions."

"Well then it would seem we're on the same side, if you don't want your father to kill anymore." Watari said, a smile even more cruel than the pervious played slowly across her features. However it didn't make her ugly it just enhanced a different part of her beauty.

"You speak of sides, I know nothing of such loyalties." She paused "I don't mean to sound cruel or rude, I only state a fact, I don't know _anything_ when it comes to loyalty." She closed her eyes, she had said too much.

"I see, well we'll leave you for now." Tatsumi said as he left his chair to leave.

"Waite, I don't seriously have to stay here do I?" She said know becoming defensive.

"Yes, we need to make sure your going to be alright, your wounds are pretty serious." Tsuzuki said.

"And besides, we don't want you to get hurt again, we might need your help." Watari said with a gentle smile.

"I can take care of myself you know, I'm not a kid." She said Tsuzuki was forced to think of the first few days he had spent with Hisoka.

"Well you certainly took care of your self, right into an alley." Hisoka said. She shot him a glare even worthy of Tatsumi.

"Whatever." She said giving up and going back to gazing out the window.

"Goodnight." Tsuzuki said as they filed out of the room. Leaving Kaibra alone. She sighed looking up at the moon.

"How do you keep getting yourself into these situations?" then she lay down on the bed and fell into an unwilling sleep.

Her dreams were disturbed by visions of the dead she had most recently seen knowing they were the fault of her father. However her sleep was a little compared to the sleep of Seiichiro Tatsumi.


	6. Broken

**Chapter 6:**

**A Broken Mirror, Broken Hearts, and Broken Men. **

* * *

_Tatsumi tossed in his bed, his neck and face covered in a thin layer of  
sweat. He moaned as he dreamed._

_He was running through the forest and he could catch glimpses of something silver to the side of him, but he wasn't sure what it was. Ahead, he could see Tsuzuki laying upon a slate of white marble. As he ran to it and looked down upon the sleeping Tsuzuki, suddenly the ground gave way and the marble collapsed into a hole taking Tsuzuki with it. As the ground reformed it gave no evidence that something had happened. Tatsumi fell to his knees._

"_Tsuzuki." He gasped. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see Watari, his long golden hair cascading over his shoulders without the restraint of a ribbon. He knelt down beside Tatsumi and pulled him into a much welcome embrace. The comfort of another especially Watari was a good thing. As he was held by the blond, he felt the comforting arms spasmodically constrict. When he looked at the other, it was to see a thin red line forming around his throat and without warning Watari's head fell having been severed from his body._

_Tatsumi scrambled away from the corpse. He looked up and saw Muraki standing over him a sword raised in his hands. Tatsumi clenched his jaw, fighting seemed so pointless now. He looked up into the face of his executioner, Muraki's body shifted. He was going to do it._

_BANG!_

_Tatsumi opened his eyes and saw Muraki's mouth open slightly, his eyes he fell to the ground a large bullet wound letting blood seep out onto the moon-white jacket. Kaibra stepped into Tatsumi's view the revolver still in her hand._

"_Thank you." Tatsumi whispered. _

"_Remember, I have no loyalties." There was a sadness in her voice as she raised the gun again, and fired. _

* * *

Tatsumi sat upright in his bed, his sheets damp with perspiration, his breathing labored. Once he gained control of himself, he darted from bed gathering up his clothes and getting ready to go back to the Ministry.

* * *

Tatsumi stood in the open doorway. Looking at her bed, she still slept. He moved over to her bedside. Her jacket and boots were off, the jacket folded neatly on a chair the boots sitting next to it. He looked at her person. She was curled into a tight ball and shivering, which was no surprise considering the blankets had been kicked down to the bottom of the bed.

Tatsumi leaned over and drew the blanket over her up to her shoulders. He took it upon himself to brush several of the silver strands of hair from her face. She truly was beautiful. But, no matter how true that was he needed to remember that he knew nothing about her and that she could be dangerous, even if she told them the truth. He spent the remainder of the evening there sitting in a chair watching the girl. There was something about her he couldn't help but mistrust.

* * *

Tsuzuki arrived at the Ministry in the morning, and headed to the infirmary to see that Kaibra was still there. Upon arrival he found Tatsumi sitting in a chair near the door reading a case file.

"Good morning." He said quietly without looking up.

"You're here awfully early." Tsuzuki said as he closed the door.

"I've been here most of the evening."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Something told me to be here so I came. She's been asleep since I got here."

"Well, then, I imagine nothing too eventful has happened." Tsuzuki said as he leaned against the wall. Of course, he had to be wrong. It was then that Watari stuck his head in the door and looked at them.

"There's been another murder, come hurry." Tatsumi and Tsuzuki darted out of the room quietly as possible and headed off to the conference room where Hisoka and Chief Konoe were waiting for them.

"Another murder occurred last night on Twenty-first Street. Another teenage boy, just like the others, multiple stab wounds to the front of the body. However, the only difference in that the girl wasn't there. I imagine that's because she's here with us." Konoe said "We need to get Muraki quickly, assuming that girl is telling the truth and it is him." "Well, tell me why I would lie." A smooth voice said from the door. All five men looked at the door to see Kaibra leaning casually on the frame. Clad in her boots and jacket, as well as a smile that made the blood run cold, she truly was her father's daughter.

No one said a word, just looked at the young woman in shock. "I was not asleep when you two were summoned, I heard that there was another murder and followed you."

"So, it was you I sensed." Hisoka said raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, I was listening in the hall."

"So, you're the daughter of Muraki." Konoe said standing.

"Yes, Muraki, Kaibra." She said, not sounding over too joyful about it and extending out her hand to Konoe, "And you are?"

"Chief Konoe."

_((((An/ Sorry I don't know his full name, I haven't read the mangayet so I only know him as "Chief Konoe." Nor do I know if they ever give him a better name in the manga because as I said I haven't read it yet.))))_

He said as he took her hand, to his surprise her grip was firm, full of strength.

"So." she said in a dignified manner almost like she ran the place, she moved over to the window then turned back to face the group. "What now?"

"Wait. You're going to help us?" Watari said in a confused tone

"What happened to 'no loyalties'?" Hisoka asked. She moved over to the table and leaned on it, next to Hisoka.

"Still, don't have any, but even if you don't like it, I can help you, because I know where my father is." Her voice was dripping with venom, after her statement Kaibra set her hand on Hisoka's shoulder. He gasped and dropped his head on to the table then sat up clutching at his throat. She moved back to the window, her smile gone.

"What did you do to him?" Tsuzuki yelled he and Tatsumi were now standing between her and Hisoka. Watari and Konoe were standing next to the boy checking him over.

"I suppose it hurts to die, but to live, sometimes that hurts more." She ignored Tsuzuki's question.

"Is that what happened?" Hisoka gasped Kaibra looked at him. "Is that what happened to you last night?"

"Yes, that event within itself, triggers enough bad memories to make me pursue him, that is why I need to stop him."

"So, are you going to help us?" Watari asked.

"Because we are fighting for the same thing, we're fighting against him."

"You said you knew where he was. So, where is he." Tatsumi said, his voice carrying a poisonous edge.

"Right now, this moment, I don't know." Tatsumi took a step toward her. "However," she said raising one long finger before his eyes as if it was a barrier that would protect her from his wrath. "I know where he will be this evening. It's his birthday and some friends of his are throwing him quite the party in the city. A formal event during which he will be  
present. And…" she pulled an emerald envelop from her jacket pocket. "Guess who has an invite and name at the door."

"So, how do we get in?" Tsuzuki asked

"With me. However it is formal, so every one of you that is going, will need a tux. That means coats with tails -- yes, it is that formal. And I'll have to go back the city and get a dress." She said with a smile. The men all looked at each other slightly confused but said nothing.

* * *

Kaibra sat in a café at around three in the afternoon. She had a large plastic bag laying over the back of the chair next to her as well as a smaller bag on the seat. Of course, the dress and shoes she had bought for the party later the evening. The group had tried to persuade her to let one of them stay with her, however she had overruled and left them,  
taking off before they could stop her. Now, several hours later, she sat alone in a coffee shop sipping at her espresso and wondering if the men had managed to get into their penguin suits.

She glared at a group of boys who had been gawking at her for ten minutes. Yeah, just what she needed. Some loser following her around like a lost dog. No, not her. She was a soloist. She was determined not to look up at them again thinking they would get the hint thatshe wasn't interested, when something caught her eye; a flash of gold. She looked up and saw Watari, the crazy scientist from the ministry. He was moving slowly down the street, also carrying a large parcel, his a rectangular shaped box. He caught sight of Kaibra through the window and waved, she smiled kindlyinviting him to join her. He made his way into the shop. He took a seat opposite her and set his box under hers.

"So, how did you make out with the dress hunt?" He asked.

"Fine, and you?"

"Very well in fact. I haven't seen the others in a while. Tatsumi has a tailor and Tsuzuki and Hisoka went to a different shop then I did so, I have no idea where they got off to. But I'm glad I found someone."

"So, when did you all plan to meet up?"

"At eight o'clock in the Hotel Arai. The party starts at nine, right?"

"Yes. You know, I almost feel bad. I'm going to wreck my own father's birthday." Watari said nothing. "Of course, I won't do that until the party is over."

"Wait. You mean we have to stand around all night before we can even talk to him?"

"Yes, I'm not going to go off about him murdering innocent people at his own birthday party, I'm not that classless. No, during the party I am happily Muraki Kaibra who spends her time away at school where she misses her father terribly." She smiled at the idea "I wish it could be true, I wish I didn't know. Don't get me wrong. I still love him. I mean,  
just because he's a killer I can't stop loving him, I mean he is my father."

"I find that so hard to understand." Watari said "How can you still feel that way when because of your father you almost died last night."

"Because he's family. Would you stop caring about Tsuzuki if he killed someone?"

"No." Watari thought back to the little girl Kazuza who had died when Tsuzuki was possessed, of how Tsuzuki had blamed himself even when no one else blamed him. Perhaps it was similar for Kaibra. Perhaps she is unabe to blame her father because she of her love.

"So, we rendezvous at the Hotel Arai at eight?" She asked in confirmation as she signaled for the check.

"Um, yes, but are you leaving?" Watari asked somewhat disappointed.

"Yes. I have to get back to my house and make sure my cat is all right."

"Oh, okay. Well, I guess I'll see you later." He said as her check came.

"Well, you're welcome to join me. It's not far form here and I had planned to drive to the Hotel tonight.

"You can drive? How old are you anyway?" He asked looking at her slightly dumbfounded.

"I'll be nineteen next month. But don't you know it's rude to ask a woman her age?" She said with a smile.

"From what I understand it's not as rude as it is to ask a woman her weight."

"That is true. Well, if you didn't want anything, I'll pay my bill and we can go."

"No, I'm ready." So, she paid her tab and the pair left, walking up the street to where the businesses began to vanish and housing took over. They kept walking until they reached a small house that couldn't have been for more than one person. It was a nice little house that was painted a dark evergreen with white trim. A two-story house that had a lot of charm to it.

"Home sweet home." Kaibra said as she put her key in the door. Once inside Watari could see it was very modestly furnished, with a small couch and chair before a very small fireplace. With a neat little staircase he assumed lead up to the bedroom. He could see into a kitchen where there was a table that couldn't have sat more than two.

"It's pretty small, but there isn't usually anyone but me and occasionally my father here."

"It's nice. Very quaint and charming." Watari said.

"Would you like some tea?" She said realizing he hadn't had anything at the coffee house and might be thirsty.

"No, I'm fine thank you." Kaibra just now took notice of 003 who was sitting on Watari's shoulder. But she knew he had not been there in the coffee shop.

"Where did that come from?" She said confused looking at the small owl.

"Oh, this is 003. He's my feathery companion. He has the tendency to kind of magically appear on my shoulder. He'll be gone before we leave." Watari said picking him up off his shoulder and holding him out to Kaibra. She raised her hand to pet the bird but he jumped onto the arm, climbed up to her shoulder, and cuddled up to the side of her face. "He's very affectionate, I think he likes you."

"Um, okay. Just watch him around the cat. She'll eat him in a second if she gets the chance. Speaking of which there she is." She was looking at a large charcoal cat who was sitting on the stair case watching the bird intently. Watari grabbed the bird off Kaibra's shoulder and held him protectively against his chest.

"Meleficent, leave him alone you brat." She said picking the large creature up and setting her down on the floor. "Now go on, I'll feed you in a moment." The cat looked up at Watari then darted into the kitchen. "Sorry about her, I'll be right back. Go ahead make yourself at home. I'll be right back." She went into the kitchen. Watari sat down on the couch and looked around at the living room. He could hear, Kaibra in the other room speaking to the cat.

When she came back they sat a talked for about two hours until they began to get ready. Kaibra let Watari get in the shower and dress before she had to. He came down the stairs at 6:30 in a very nice black tux with tails. His white shirt showing stunningly from beneath his pressed jacket. She could see that 003 had vanished leaving Watari looking less like the mad scientist and more like a prince, his long hair glowing gold and a wavy pony tail down his back.

* * *

"Wow! You look great!" Kaibra said looking him up and down.

"Thank you." He said blushing slightly.

"All right. Well. Excuse me. I have to get ready now." Then she darted up the stairs. It took her the better part of an hour to return downstairs. When Watari heard her door close, he stood and turned toward the staircase as she came down. Once he saw her his mouth dropped open.

She was extravagantly dressed in a halter-style dress. It was a deep sapphire blue near her head and faded into black at her feet. She was made quite a bit taller in black slingback high heels with sapphire colored gems placed in them. She also had long black fingerless gloves that easily hid the gashes on her arms extending up to past her elbows. Around her neck was a sapphire necklace which fit tight enough and was wide enough to hide the bruises around her throat. Her hair fell around her face in soft sliver waves, and she applied just enough eye shadow to the area over her eyes to really make their color sparkle.

Watari just stood there staring at her for a moment then he blinked and said, "You look gorgeous." She gave him a small smile, one of the kindest she had given anyone since she had been found in the alley.

"Thank you." She looked at the clock, "Shall we go?"

"Um, yes, let's."


	7. The Party, The Prisoner, and the Priorit

Chapter 7: The Party, The Prisoner, and the Priority Switch.

* * *

Kaibra and Watari pulled into the driveway of the Hotel Arai, ten minutes before their rendezvous time. When Kaibra handed her car key to the valet, she gave him a stern look.

"If you scratch it, dent it, or in any manner hurt it at all, I will have more than your job. I will have your head. Understand?" He nodded, eyes wide. Then they went in. Watari said they might as well wait for one of the others considering they hadn't a clue as to what they were going to do. The pair looked around the lobby and soon saw Tsuzuki.

"Tsuzuki!" Watari called. Tsuzuki looked around and saw them. Kaibra saw his eyes widen in shock. As he moved over to them he examined both of them closely, looking their forms up and down several times.

"Wow, Watari, I never thought you could give up the mad scientist look, but it seems I was wrong. And you;" He looked at Kaibra "I'm not really sure what to say except that you look really nice."

"Thank you." she smiled "Is Hisoka with you?"

"Yes, he was just off looking for Tatsumi, He's early for everything, so we assumed he was here somewhere."

"Well, you were correct in your assumption." A voice said from behind them. They all turned to find Seiichiro Tatsumi and Hisoka Kurosaki standing there. Hisoka was staring wide-eyed at Kaibra, however Tatsumi seemed entirely unfazed by everyone's spiffy appearance.

"Everyone looks great." Kaibra said. She stuck out quite a bit in a group of four men in penguin suits, however it was something she rather enjoyed.

"All right, Kaibra. I suppose were behind you until such time as we can get to your father so where do we go from here?" Tsuzuki asked

"All right. Well, as Mr. Watari can testify. I gave the valet my car, that would be because the festivities will be held right next door. Perhaps you all noticed the building, lit up in white. Of course, my father's favorite color. So shall we be off?" They nodded and began their procession out into the cool night air. Once they stepped outside the men saw that Kaibra was right. The building was covered in lights, all white and there were large potted rose bushes, all filled with white roses. And over the door hung a large banner. 'Happy Birthday Kazutaka Muraki'

"Well, they do love him don't they." Kaibra said as they approached the door.

"Name?" The usher said

"Muraki, Kaibra;" She gave him her invite as he checked for her name. "…and my guests." He nodded and removed the rope so they might pass.

"The speeches should start within a half hour." he said. Once inside, they could see that there were many people already there, all like them extravagantly dressed.

"Kaibra Muraki. Is that you?" Kaibra turned to her left and saw an older man, a woman and what looked like their teenage grandson. "It is her. You see, dear, what did I tell you. Those pictures of Mr. Muraki 's don't lie. She's older, definitely, but, yes, that's his daughter." Kaibra said nothing just looked pleasantly at them. "Oh, do forgive me. I'm a friend of your father's, Greg Kasatran. I'm a surgeon in the hospital your father works at. This is my wife Tara and our grandson Bobby." He gestured to those with him.

"Well. it's good to meet you. These are some other friends of my father's, Seiichiro Tatsumi, Asato Tsuzuki, Yutaka Watari, and Hisoka Kurosaki. I really need to find my father. Might you know where he is?"

"No, I haven't seen him yet, but this is his party so I imagine we'll see him shortly."

"All right. Thank you and nice meeting you." The group continued their walking. Kaibra was looking around a lot, and soon she froze in her steps with a suspicious-looking grin on her face.

"What is it?" Tsuzuki asked.

"That's Dr. Mak Kourshack. She's my father's closest friend." She said nodding toward a tall woman with a short sheet of black hair waving around the nape of her neck. She had nicely tanned skin which seemed to glow. Kaibra began to move through the crowd toward the woman. Once she reached her side, the group watched from their position as they spoke. Dr. Kourshack did not offer Kaibra her hand but openly put her arms around the youth. The pair exchanged many happy looks and smiles then the men saw Kaibra's eyes light up. It seemed she thanked Dr. Kourshack and then began to return to them.

"All right. He's here. I need to go speak with him. Apparently, he's expecting me." She said once she returned to them.

"Should we go with you?" Hisoka asked.

"No, I'll be fine. The festivities should start not long after my return. I'll find you, don't worry." Then without a second thought or glance she left them, disappearing in a flash. She moved like liquid through the crowd as she made her way toward a flight of stairs which would take her to the place where she might find her father. After a few moments of carefully making her way through the crowd, she ascended the staircase and made her way down to the room that the female doctor told her she would find the doctor she was looking for.

It didn't take her long to find the room. Once she found the door, she raised her hand and knocked gently a few times. She could her no sound from within. Nonetheless, the door gently sung open to reveal Kazutaka Muraki standing in the doorway, looking particularly dashing in a black tuxedo and tie. His sliver hair hanging in his face covering his blue eye. When he saw her a smile broke over his face and he threw his strong arms around her.

"My beautiful Kaibra, how long it has been since I saw you last."

"Too long father, I hear you have something to tell me."

"Yes, come inside." He stepped back and let her enter the room. She went inside and then turned to face him.

"So, what is it you needed to tell me?" she asked.

"Well, first of all, I know who you brought with you tonight. Those from the Ministry of Hades. Isn't that right?"

"Perhaps. What has that to do with anything if they are here tonight?"

"Nothing, except that's part of what I have to tell you. You see it wouldn't be a good idea if they tried anything foolish. Because you see I have your dear older sister." Kaibra's eyes widened a bit, then she smiled evilly.

"Not possible. I saw her die six years ago. There's no way she survived being shot in the back of the head. What are you trying to pull anyway?" Her voice was somewhat harsh as she looked at him still holding her evil grin.

"It is possible. I'm surprised you doubt me so much. You know how good a doctor I am and how well I can do things. I have managed to help her recover completely. She is quite well. I myself am surprised at how she recovered no brain damage or anything, she's perfectly healthy." He now had a grin to match hers, and in seeing this Kaibra grimaced.

"Yes, I thought you might start to believe me, in fact," He reached into his breast pocket. "here's proof if you still doubt me." He threw a picture onto the floor at her feet. She knelt down and picked up the photo. She gasped upon seeing the image. A girl of eighteen looked back at her, her long sliver hair fanned out of the pillow next to her head. A smile on her beautiful face that extended all the way to her stunning sliver eyes. Kaibra's perfect mirror image, her twin sister; Karin.

"No, this isn't possible." Then she looked up at her father. "How long has she been with you?"

"Oh, many years, in fact it wasn't long after she was shot that I found her and slowly began to nurse her back to health. In fact, it was she who helped me so much when I was injured quite recently."

"You were injured?" She asked now very confused, why hadn't he called her?

"Oh, you mean they didn't tell you. Well, your friend Mr. Tsuzuki, stabbed me some months ago, nearly killing me. Yes, your sister was quite the bit of help. And, well, she still needs a bit of care mostly making sure she gets the proper amount of rest and such but for the most she's fine." He moved closer to her, so closed their bodies almost touched. And dropped his voice to a whisper though there really was no need for it, apart from the fact that he wanted her undivided attention.

"And if you want her to stay that way I suggest you keep your friends far from me. With the exception of Mr. Tsuzuki, I would like to speak with him after the party has begun and all the speeches have been made, I wish to speak with him in the gallery. Now, go tell them of what you have just heard. And remember her safety rests with you. You watched her die once, would you really like to watch it again?" He laughed a bit in her ear as she stood frozen and fearful of what he had just said. "Go NOW!" He shouted the last bit and she bolted, running from the room and stumbling into the hallway, trying desperately not to break her ankle as she went back down the stairs looking for her group.

She was careful to compose herself before stepping back into the back into the crowded space. She saw her father come out onto the landing as she tried to get hold of herself. She looked up at him just before she went out into the crowded room. It didn't take her long to find the others, a group of four men standing alone along a wall, speaking to no one. She went over to them and they surrounded her at once.

"Come with me, now." She said. They couldn't help but notice the urgency in her voice and obediently followed. Passing Kazutaka Muraki as they left, He smiled at them, Kaibra gave no sign of greeting until he stopped them.

"Kaibra, the speeches start in ten minutes, I need you in here, so don't wander too far." He did sound like a father would.

"Yes, father." She said without looking at him then continued with a very confused group of men behind her.

"Kaibra what is going on?" Hisoka demanded of her once they stepped onto the gallery.

"Something has changed, this isn't going to be simple anymore." She said turning to them.

"You mean it was simple to begin with?" Watari said sarcastically. His sarcasm got him four glares one of them being Tatsumi's, this made him promptly shut up and remained quiet until Kaibra finished.

"A new element has just been brought into all of this. My sister Karin, my father has her and is using her as a sort of leverage, to ensure his safety."

"You have a sister?" Hisoka said rather disturbed by this.

"Yes. I would have told you about her except I thought she was dead. You see, six years ago we got into quite the scrape and she was shot in the back of the head and I was nearly killed myself, that was when my father sent me off to school, so I would be safer. From what he just told me he found her and has been nursing her back to health ever since. He also said if we try to capture him, he would do her harm."

"He would do that to his own daughter?" Watari asked in shock.

"Why does that surprise you? After all, else we've seen Muraki do." Tsuzuki said.

"That reminds me, I believe there's something you haven't told me Mr. Tsuzuki." Kaibra said the smallest bit of anger rising in her. "Why did you stab my father?" The question was stated in the most innocent of ways and caught Tsuzuki off guard causing him to stand and gape at her for a moment.

"Um… well there's quite a story attached to that."

"One of which we do not have time for just now." Tatsumi said cutting him off. "As Miss Muraki has pointed out we now have now been dealt a new hand and must revise our plan." Kaibra let the purple-eyed one off but made note with herself to find out what happened.

"Yes, and that reminds me, my father wishes to see you out here after the speeches are finished." She said looking at Tsuzuki.

"Me? Why does he want to see me?" He asked.

"I don't know, but he told me to tell you to be out here." She said slightly shrugging.

"Well, I think you'll have to meet with him, Tsuzuki." Tsuzuki's eyes went wide in shock at what Tatsumi was saying. "Until we figure out what's up with this other girl we can't do much. He has the upper hand."

"Let me deal with my sister. I'll have to figure out where he has her." Kaibra said looking out over the garden. "We should go back inside, there's a reason he wants us there. Let's find out what it is." She headed back inside, the others not far behind her. Once she was back in the main hall where the people still gathered she saw that her father was standing upon a raised platform with a few other men and women. Within a few moments of conversation one of the men stepped up to a microphone and began to speak.

"Excuse me. Yes, thank you. Well, as you all know we are here to celebrate the birth of Dr. Kazutaka Muraki. If I do say so, I know a few of us might not be alive today if it hadn't been for the doctor's care. I know he has helped me on more than one occasion. However, this night isn't about me. If you'll all grab a glass of champagne I wish to purpose a toast." Waiters had been circling the room moving to every table and group that was standing serving drinks. Once every person in the room had a glass, or so it seemed, the man began to speak again. "To Kazutaka Muraki," He looked at the doctor and smiled to him. "For many more happy years, may you stay with us for a good, long time." Everyone raised their glasses and mumbled Muraki's name then took a drink. Once the toast was done the man closed his speech. "And now that I am quite done talking, the man of the evening would like to say a few words. I give you Dr. Muraki." Muraki stepped forward to great applause, which to her group's small surprise Kaibra added to, as best a she could despite her claps, which were muffled by her gloves.

"I would like to personally thank everyone of you for being here tonight, however seeing as there are so many of you, that would take me a very long time, and this is much faster." The crowed chuckled slightly. "I have a small announcement to make. However first I would like my daughter Kaibra Muraki to please come up here." Kaibra didn't move for a moment then she nodded to her group and headed toward the platform. People parted easily for her to get to the stage. Once she had ascended the stairs she moved over and joined her father. He smiled to her and put his arm around her waist.

"As some of you may or may not know, Kaibra is not my only child, there was one other, another girl. Karin Muraki was shot six years ago, and until tonight Kaibra believed her dead. Perhaps it was wrong of me, but I knew otherwise. For the past six years I have been caring for Karin bringing her back to the health which she had at the age of twelve and better. Tonight for the first time in six years my two daughters are going to see one another face to face." Kaibra's eyes widened in shock at these words. What was he playing at exactly? "Karin if you would come out here."

The girl stepped up onto the stage. Her long sliver hair, shimmering in the glittering lights of the crystal chandelier. She was beautifully presented in an gown of scarlet crushed velvet falling in from the thin straps on her shoulders all the way to her open toed shoes and barely grazing the floor in the back. She had a pleasant smile on her face as she moved over the stage toward the other two people. Once she was within three feet of them she stopped.

"Kaibra." She said softly her voice soft and weak with amazement. The crowd below the stage all watched in complete silence, it seemed the mass of people as a whole were holding its breath. Kaibra's eyes seemed to be filling with tears is she gazed at the latter. She moved forward and threw her arms around Karin, who all too willingly also embraced her sister.

"Can't believe it's true, I thought I would never see you again." Kaibra whispered trying desperately not to cry with joy. It was as they hugged one an other the crowd erupted with applause, all cheering for the twins. The girls broke apart as the applause died down. They looked at their father and simultaneously threw their arms around him, pulling him in tight to them. Someone told the waiters to start serving food even as the sliver-haired ones still held each other tight. Once the food was being served and people began to chatter once again. They left the platform and headed toward the gallery.

"This is so weird to see you after all these years." Karin said "I have so much to ask you."

"I'm sorry to interrupt but did you tell him that I wanted to talk to him Kaibra?" Kazutaka asked

"Yes, I did." She looked over toward Tsuzuki, he and the other three men were watching them.

"But I'll go remind him to meet you."

"Yes, you go do that, I'll be on the gallery." And with that he left.


	8. Blackmail! That's Just Rude!

Chapter 8: Blackmail! That's just rude!

* * *

"What was that about?" Karin asked as her father left them.

"Oh, I've have some people I want you to meet." Kaibra said grabbing her sister's hand and leading her toward the men. Once they arrived in front of the group, Kaibra made the introductions and they got down to her task.

"Mr. Tsuzuki, do remember you still have to meet my father at the gallery." Everyone could almost see the puppy ears droop and she said these words.

"Oh, that's right. Well, I guess I should go." His voice was hollow as he turned to leave.

"Tsuzuki." Tatsumi said, Tsuzuki turned to look at him. "We'll be right here if you need us." Tsuzuki nodded and disappeared outside. He inhaled deeply as the cool night air assaulted his face. It felt good, the room had gotten very hot, due to how many people were there. He looked down the gallery and found Muraki leaning casually against the railing some distance away. His sliver eyes fixed on the guardian.

"Good evening, Mr. Tsuzuki." Muraki said as Tsuzuki came within suitable speaking distance.

"Hello, Muraki." Greeting, yes it was; friendly, no it wasn't.

"Please, Mr. Tsuzuki, "Kazutaka." As I have told you before it's really a lot more gentle sounding." He was mocking Tsuzuki, everything about him in that moment said so. And it irritated Tsuzuki so much he wanted to take a swing at the doctor. However he had tried that before and knew it wouldn't well in his favor.

"What do you want Muraki?" Not only did he emphasize "Muraki" but he did he's very best not to show how angry he was quickly becoming.

"I just want to have a nice conversation with a beautiful person, is that too much too ask?"

"Yes. It's never as it seems with you. I do remember "A game, just a game…" There's always a catch." Tsuzuki said recalling the poker game he had played with Muraki open the Queen Camellia.

"I'm wounded, I really am." He didn't play the part well.

"Well, I suppose since I've been found out I should just get right too it. But before I do, come. Please do me the honor of an evening walk." He held out his hand to the Shinigami. Tsuzuki ignored the hand but walked with Muraki regardless.

* * *

The twins were chatting happily with Watari and Hisoka, Tatsumi would be included in the conversation but his mind was on Tsuzuki.

"Tatsumi," Watari said gently, he had been watching his secretary for some time he could see Tatsumi's deadened stare and knew exactly what he was thinking. Tatsumi looked up into the face of the scientist. "Don't worry, I know what your thinking, but worrying yourself into a coma isn't going to help. If he isn't back in fifteen more minutes we'll go looking for him."

"Watari he's already been gone fifteen minutes, think of what that psycho can do to him with a full thirty."

"Hey! That's my father your talking about!" Karin said her face twisted into an angry mask which did not suit her at all.

"Karin, please don't get angry, they have their reasons for saying such things." Kaibra said putting a hand on her sister's shoulder to prevent her from standing and trying to do harm to the others.

"Why aren't you angry? He's practically accusing are father of something sick and twisted and… I don't even want to think about it." She turned her head to the side and closed her eyes, arms drawn up so she was hugging herself.

'She doesn't know.' Kaibra as well as Hisoka thought.

"Karin, you and I need to talk. Do you know of where we can go?"

"Yes, I have a room where I was hiding until I came out tonight, but-" Kaibra cut her off.

"Meet me there. I think I can find it. I need to have a conversation with these guys, but I'll be there shortly."

"But-"

"Just go." Karin didn't look happy to be bossed around by her younger sister but left the group regardless. "This isn't good." Kaibra said with a sigh as she looked back to the group.

"How are you going to break this to her?" Watari asked looking very concerned.

"I'm just going to tell her. And hope she doesn't breakdown on me or go insane and try to do me in."

"Good luck." Tatsumi said as she left.

"Poor girl, how do you tell your only sister that the father she loves so much is a psycho murdering lunatic?" Watari said,

"How do you think Karin is going to take it?" Hisoka asked

"How does one take news like that?" Tatsumi said still sounding distracted.

"Well, we'll see." Watari said. The group fell into a very uncomfortable silence as they waited for time to pass.

"Kaibra what is going on?" Karin said as her sister stepped into the room and shut the door. It was a fair sized room with a few chairs and square table, where Karin was seated.

"There is something you don't know. It's about dad." Kaibra said as she too sat at the table.

"What is it?" She heard the seriousness of her sister's voice and knew it wasn't good. It was then that Kaibra began the stories, telling her older sister off all the murders, about how she had been badly hurt the night before looking for their father, and how the men with her were on assignment to try to do something about him. Karin sat in total silence with a look of horror on her ghost-white face and when Kaibra finished she just stared for a moment.

"I don't believe it, not one word of it. Our father is a good man. He's a doctor. His job is to save life not take it. How can you bring yourself to say such things about your own father?" She said at last standing up and glaring down at her twin.

"Karin, it's true."

"I won't believe it."

"Do you want proof? Here." She quickly pulled off her gloves, nearly ripping them in the process. Karin gasped as she saw the deep wounds, it seemed Kaibra had removed the bandages in order to make her gloves fit better. Slowly she reached up and unclasped her necklace then setting it along with her gloves on the table. She looked into her sister's face once she was finished with her task. Then, she lifted her hands until they were level with her face, easily showing the marks on her wrists and palms.

"This happened last night when I accidentally ran across our father's latest victim. Unfortunately, that victim was still alive when I found him. And he attacked me, mistaking me for father."

"No. Why would he do this? What reason could he have for killing people?"

"What real reason does anyone have for killing people? I don't know why he does it. I came here tonight hoping to talk to him, try to convince him to stop, but then he threw a curve ball at me. He told me your were here."

"I don't know how this can be true but it's seems to all fit. I jut don't want to believe it."

"Trust me, I don't either."

* * *

Tsuzuki and Muraki moved through the softly lit gardens. Where these people found roses this time of the year Tsuzuki didn't know, but they were everywhere! The garden, like the front of the building, was lit with white lights. Every now and then the pair would pass other people from the party, couples walking slowly hand in hand, nodding to Muraki, some giving him congratulations. Eventually, the pair saw no people for a while, Muraki seemed to have led Tsuzuki to a remote location where there wasn't a lot of light and no people to speak of.

"What do you want, Muraki?" Tsuzuki repeated his question, it had been the last thing he had said in a while, and all he was doing now was refreshing it. "

Well, I thought I might just let you know, that you're in a bit of trouble."

"What are you talking about?"

"You gave into me Mr. Tsuzuki, when you were with me that night. Now what would your friends say if they knew about that? Maybe I should find out."

"What are you trying to do Muraki?" Tsuzuki said knowing full well that the last thing he needed was for Tatsumi and the others to find out that some small part of him had enjoyed being with Muraki.

"I just want you to realize that once again I hold all the cards, and you're left as my servant. Unless you want them to know about how much you cried and begged for me to touch you." An evil smile graced the blonde's face. "How I would enjoy seeing their reactions, to see them find out that their dear Asato Tsuzuki really does enjoy the company and, worse, the touch of Dr. Muraki."

"Please, no." Tsuzuki gasped. "What do you want?" He bent his head knowing that he was screwed over yet again. Outsmarted by the doctor.

"I want you to come with me, only this time I want you to stay for awhile." He moved slightly closer to the Shinigami running a hand through the satin like hair. Tsuzuki tensed at his touch. "Besides, I have something of yours. Your prized jacket." Muraki whispered into his ear.

It's just a jacket, even if it is _my_ jacket. Tsuzuki thought as he tried to step away from the doctor. His escape was cut short by the garden wall.

"You'll find getting away from me won't be that easy, Mr. Tsuzuki." Muraki whispered as he pressed his body firm against the brunette's. Tsuzuki sucked in his breath and found that he was inhaling the sent of Muraki's cologne. He fought the urge to cough as he gazed into the sliver eyes of his worst enemy. "So are you going to come with me, or do I blow it for you in front of everyone you love?" Muraki said his breath warming the skin of Tsuzuki's face making terrible shivers run down his spine.

"Fine Mur-" Muraki cleared his throat in correction. "… Kazutaka, you win." He let the name slid past his lips like it was some secret, a little something right out of Pandora's box.

"That's my boy. Now go back to your companions and figure out something to tell them. Meet me in the hotel down the street after the party end at 1:00." Muraki whispered to him. Then he brushed a kiss across the Shinigami's lips and moved away allowing Tsuzuki to escape. He nearly ran as Muraki moved away. It took him all of about one minute to get back to the point where he could see people again. Once he could see the staircase leading up to the gallery he broke into a run and collided with someone coming down the stairs in the opposite direction.

"Ouch!" Tsuzuki said as he fell back down four or five of the stairs. He looked up to see Tatsumi helping and shaken looking Watari up off the stairs.

"Tsuzuki, are you alright?" Hisoka asked as he looked down the stairs from behind Tatsumi.

"Yes I'm fine! I'm sorry, Watari. What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Looking for you, baka." Hisoka said coldly in a, what-other-explanation-is-there type of voice.

"And it would seem we found you." Watari said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Are you all right? You were coming up those stairs awfully fast." Tatsumi asked looking directly into Tsuzuki's eyes.

"Yes. I'm fine, I just didn't want you to worry."

"Are you sure about that?" Hisoka asked, except he wasn't looking at Tsuzuki, his gaze was instead focused on a point down in the garden. The group looked as well and found Kazutaka Muraki standing there speaking with a group of people, who seemed to be giving him birthday wishes. "After all a conversation alone with Muraki is never a good thing. What happened anyway?" Tsuzuki's mind was trying to work faster than usual and keep his emotions under control, all he needed was for Hisoka to pick up on his panic.

"You know the usual, Muraki taunting me about his latest crimes. About how horrible it is that all those boys have died and I couldn't do anything about it." He said with a shrug. He hoped he was convincing enough.

"Well, you say that so casually it make's one wonder why you were running so fast." Hisoka said obviously not believing a word of it.

"One word for you Hisoka, Muraki. Isn't that enough to make any sane person run?" He laughed a bit and then smiled.

"So where did the girls get off to? If were lucky, we can get Karin out of here without Muraki harming her."

"They went off to talk. Kaibra was going to tell Karin all about what kind of guy her father really is." Watari said

"Ouch. That can't be fun." Tsuzuki said.

"No, it isn't." Kaibra's voice ran from behind them. The four men turned around and spotted them not but two steps above them.

"Girls." The group turned again this time to look at the bottom of the stair case. There they saw Dr. Muraki smiling up at his daughters.

"Yes, father?" They said in unison

"I'd like to know what your plans are for the evening, after the party has ended, that is."

"Well, we were hoping that I could go to Kaibra's house tonight, and maybe we could meet up with you for the day tomorrow. That way you could get a night to yourself without having to drop in on me. And we could play catch up." Karin said finishing with a smile.

"I don't know, I remember what a handful you two were as kids. Imagine what you would be like together now when your damn near adults." He said moving up a few more of the stairs.

"Oh, come on, dad. You've kept us apart for six years. The least you could do is give us the night." Kaibra said, it amazed the men, how innocent she could make her voice sound, when she had to respect someone.

"All right. But your to meet me at my house by noon at the very latest." He said with a voice that truly made him sound like a father.

"Thank you, daddy." Both said at once. They swept down to him and hugged him one at a time. "We'll see you all back inside." they left them and headed back into the party. Leaving their group with Muraki.

"Enjoying yourselves, I hope." Muraki said as they watched his daughters leave.

"Don't think we've forgotten why were here Muraki." Tatsumi said with a glare.

"Oh, I know you haven't, but I also know you won't do anything, while there are innocents around and as long as I still have a way to do harm to those girls. And it would seem that that gives me the upper hand in all of this." He said his eyes glittering as they rested on Tsuzuki.

"You're a bastard. Nothing more, but a cold hearted evil snake. You can't even love your own children." Tatsumi said willing to say anything to get Muraki's eyes off Tsuzuki. Mission complete: the sliver eyes shot to him.

"Maybe so, but at least I can protect the ones I love." Then he moved up the stairs past them not even looking back.

"What the hell was that supposed to mean?" Hisoka asked as he watched the embodiment of pure evil move away. Tsuzuki didn't need to ask, he knew exactly what Muraki was talking about. Him, they couldn't protect him because he wouldn't let them, because he wouldn't tell them what was going on.

"I swear, if he gets any more twisted we'll be looking at another Lucifer." Watari said. Lucifer what a perfect way to describe Muraki, selfish power-hungry, evil to his core. Yes. Lucifer seemed fitting.

"Well, let's go back inside before the garden blows up or something." Tsuzuki said, they went back inside Hisoka was the last one in, it seemed he really wasn't liking being around so many people, all getting so drunk and emotional.

"Are you alright Bon?" Watari asked as he looked at Hisoka.

"Yes, it just all these people are giving me a headache, too many emotions, and then meeting up with Muraki didn't help.

"Do you want to leave. We won't blame you if you do." Tatsumi said also looking concerned at the boy.

"No, I'll be fine. It will just take me a minute." He said bringing his hand to his head and taking a breath.

"Well, if you have to leave, you should. I know how parties make you, remember the Queen Camellia?" Tsuzuki said remembering all to well how sick the people made him. How he had passed out while watching over Tsubaki.

"I'll be fine, but thanks for the offer." He said stiffly. He wasn't about to leave, not when Muraki was here, perfectly able to do harm to his friends and his partner. As well as the twins. They moved back through the crowds finally finding the girls sitting at a table talking happily. They joined them and for some time talked.

"So how do we approach Muraki now?" Watari asked after some time.

"Take him away from here and beat the crap out of him, then give him a one way ticket to hell." Tsuzuki said, sounding like he was only half kidding. Karin went very tense and glared at him. Kaibra laid a hand on her shoulder. Tsuzuki saw her actions and sighed. "I'm sorry Karin."

"You must understand, your father has put us through a lot, and were very frustrated with him." Watari said, Karin nodded but still didn't like the insults.

"But, what are we going to do about him really?" Hisoka asked ignoring his headache.

"Nothing." Everyone looked at Tsuzuki.

"I mean, you aren't going to do anything. I'm going to talk to him tonight. Maybe knock some sense into him."

"Your not going alone." Hisoka said harshly standing up and looking at his partner.

"Hisoka. Look, I need to do this, it's not like he can kill me."

"Wait, what?" Karin said confused by this statement.

"You didn't tell her about us?" Watari asked Kaibra.

"I told her what you're here to do but Mr. Tsuzuki's statement confuses me, too. What are you?" Tatsumi sighed and began the routine lecture about Shinigami. About their jobs, and their immortality. Once he finished Tsuzuki added a bit to his lecture.

"And that's your father can't kill me, because I am already dead."

"But why are you doing this, I mean I understand it's your job, but there's more to it. Why is it so important to you?" Karin asked

"Because, your father was the one who killed me." Hisoka said.


	9. Meeting with Muraki

**Chapter Nine: Meeting with Muraki**

"Because your father was the one who killed me." Hisoka said. The table went deadly silent.

"Hisoka." Kaibra said. "I don't understand you."

"Muraki and I had a run-in nearly four years ago. I saw something I wasn't suppose to, and he murdered me for it." He shuddered as the memories came back to him. Watari laid his hand on the kid's shoulder. No one said anything for a long time.

"Tsuzuki, you're still not going alone. I don't care if you don't like it. I'm going with you."

"No, Hisoka. I need to go alone."

"Why, Tsuzuki? Why won't you let me be there for you? Why won't you let anyone be there for you, ever?" Tsuzuki said nothing. He looked at his watch and found it was only 10:00 P.M. He still had to keep this up for another three hours. "Damn it, Tsuzuki, why won't you answer me?" Hisoka yelled slamming his hands on the table and rising to his feet.

"Kourasaki! Sit down." Tatsumi said now also on his feet. Hisoka glared as he sat down.

"So, Tsuzuki, why won't you answer me?" He asked again his voice lower.

"Because it's not any of your business." Tsuzuki stood up and left heading toward the bar. Hisoka stood to go after him but Watari pulled him back into his seat.

"No kid, let him go." He said as Hisoka sat back down. No one said anything for a long time. After some time Tatsumi stood and left.

"Tatsumi, where are you going?" Watari asked while looking confused at the secretary.

"To find Muraki, I know he's behind Tsuzuki's odd behavior. And no, I do not need an escort." With that he left, everyone knew better than to follow him, not even Hisoka would try that.

Tatsumi moved through the crowded room looking everywhere for the silver-haired doctor. It didn't take him long to find him. He was talking with another group of doctors in one corner of the room. Tatsumi moved over to the group. Once he appeared at the doctor's side and there was a break in the conversation Muraki turned to him and smiled.

"Ah, Mr. Tatsumi. How pleasant. Gentleman, this is Seiichiro Tatsumi. He's a secretary at a courthouse in the south." So, he could lie too, nothing new to Tatsumi, he knew Muraki was a lying sack, but in this case he didn't correct him.

"Gentleman." He said bowing his head a bit. "Dr. Muraki, may I talk to you for a moment? In private."

"Of course, if you'll excuse me." Tatsumi ad Muraki moved into the same back room which Kaibra and Karin had talked earlier. Once Muraki shut the door Tatsumi turned on him.

"What have you done to Tsuzuki?" He said doing his best to keep his voice level.

"I haven't done anything to him, yet. Would you like me too?" He smirked.

"Damn you, you sick bastard." Tatsumi then grabbed the front of Muraki's tailcoat shaking him roughly.

"Easy there, secretary." Muraki said breaking Tatsumi's grip on his clothing. "The simple fact is your friend isn't in a good mood because, well, he's just been giving some news he would rather not know. And he's now in a rather bad position."

"And what would that position be?" Tatsumi said his voice stiff.

"That is something you'll have to ask him. Now, if you will excuse me, I need a drink." Muraki left before Tatsumi could open his mouth. He headed through the crowd and went to the bar.

"Red wine, please." He said to the bartender. He looked to his right and saw Tsuzuki, he moved over and sat on the stool next to him.

"Muraki." Tsuzuki said in greeting, his voice stiff and his eyes forward. Keeping his drink in hand.

"Mr. Tsuzuki," Muraki replied as his wine was set in front of him. He

picked up the delicate-looking glass and sipped his wine. "I just had a interesting conversation with your secretary friend."

"Really." He didn't seem at all worried.

"Yes. He's worried about you. Seemed he wanted a fight."

"So he got rough with you?" Tsuzuki asked smirking a bit.

"A little, but nothing to be concerned about."

"Oh, don't take that for concern, because it wasn't." Tsuzuki said glaring at Muraki.

"Tsuzuki." Tsuzuki turned to saw Tatsumi stand there, looking between him and Muraki.

"Hello, Tatsumi." Tsuzuki said.

"Tell me what is the bad position you've gotten yourself into?"

"What." Muraki (who had said nothing) was looking over his shoulder at the secretary.

"He mentioned some sort of position you had gotten into. What aren't you telling me, Tsuzuki?"

"What makes you think I have to tell you everything I do?" Tsuzuki said now standing, the people close by were staring.

"Tsuzuki, your getting so upset over such a ridiculous question, I can only assume that there is something to tell." Tatsumi said his voice still calm. Tsuzuki's body tensed, did Tatsumi know?

"There's nothing, nothing that I have to inform you about anyway." He said turning away from the secretary. Tatsumi looked suspiciously at Muraki then turned to leave. When he returned to his table the others were looking at him.

"What was that about?" Watari asked.

"Muraki has done something to him, I just know it." No one said anything. Hisoka glared at Muraki, who saluted the boy with his wine glass, then turned back and sat down next to the Shinigami.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZzzz

At around 1:35 in the morning the party was winding down, and people were leaving. Muraki was standing near the door with Tsuzuki who swayed a bit as he looked about him. Muraki wished his guests a good night as the last of them left. The group of Shinigami and the twins were still at there table. Kaibra and Karin wishing the gentleman a goodnight.

"Kaibra." Watari said pulling her to one side.

"What is it?" She asked looking at the concerned expression on the scientist's face.

"Just be careful. Watch out for your sister, I don't know if Muraki's put a spell on her or not. She could be dangerous to you if you're not careful. I doubt she would ever hurt you of her own free will but, still he could have done something to her." She was touched by his obvious concern.

"Don't worry, Mr. Watari, I'll be careful, thank you." Watari blushed a bit.

"You don't have to be so formal you know, I'm not your superior or anything. I want to be your friend. Not your boss." She smiled and nodded.

The girls left giving their father a hug and wishing Tsuzuki a good night. He waved to them with so much vigor he fell and had to be caught by a passing waiter so as not to smash his head into the corner of the wall.

"Tsuzuki, we're leaving, are you coming with us?" Hisoka asked tugging him away from Muraki toward his friends.

"No, Hisoka, I told you, I have to do this." His seriousness was botched by his drunken state and he was forced to stop his speech a few times to string his words together correctly.

"Tsuzuki, be careful." Tatsumi said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Stop babying me, Tatsumi." Tsuzuki slurred out as he threw the hand off. Tatsumi scowled and said, "Let's go, you better know what you're doing, Tsuzuki." They left casting sad looks at him. Tsuzuki fumed for a few moments wondering why he was angry, for he was too drunk to remember. He knew he had to be somewhere, but where?

"Ready to go?" A soft alluring voice said in his ear. He spun around and wavered a bit. Muraki was standing there with a slight smile on his face. It was then Tsuzuki remembered his promise.

"If I have to." He said, Muraki took his arm without any protest from the drunk one and headed out of the building. He pushed Tsuzuki into a very nice and very expensive looking car hoping he would not throw up in it. It didn't take long to get back to Muraki's manor, by the time they stopped Tsuzuki's head swam but he could think a bit faster though his thoughts still made no sense. Muraki helped the drunk guardian out of the car and toward the house. Once they were inside and had their coats and shoes off Muraki offered Tsuzuki a chair then moved off to another room telling the Shinigami that he would return within a few moments.

Tsuzuki looked carefully around his surroundings. The room like the rest of the house was beautiful. The walls were a rich and warm burgundy color, they stretched up to kiss the border to the gold ceiling which seemed to sparkle as if it were the metal and not the color. The dancing of the color made Tsuzuki want to be sick. He rested his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands, desperately trying subside the pounding.

The soft pad of footsteps could be heard as Muraki returned to the room. Tsuzuki didn't bother to look up as he heard the footsteps come to a halt next to him. Muraki's scent wafted under the Shinigami's nose making his head spin. He groaned keeping his eyes closed.

"Here, drink this, it will help." Muraki had placed his hand on Tsuzuki's shoulder. Slowly Tsuzuki sat up and looked at Muraki. He had a soft expression on his face and was holding out a crystal glass. The liquid inside was blood red, and moved like wine. But Tsuzuki could tell from looking at it that it was something else, something which he did not recognize. Tsuzuki looked at it suspiciously. But figured if it were drugged that it would only make him more incoherent, meaning he wouldn't remember this later.

He took the glass and drained it. The substance was surprisingly warm and sweet. He could feel it slide into his stomach, giving him a sense of just having eaten a large meal. Muraki took the glass from him and set it on the coffee table.

"That should clear up that head for yours in no time." Muraki said as he sat down in the chair next to Tsuzuki.

"What was it?" Tsuzuki asked looking at the sliver-haired one.

"A creation of my own, being a doctor comes in handy for many things particularly knowing how overcome things such as the symptoms of a drunken state or a hangover. It should be perhaps another hour before your senses are completely clear but until then you're just going to have to brave through your headache." A smile graced his face as he looked at Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki leaned back against the soft leather of the armchair.

"How long are you going to keep me here, Muraki?" He asked with his eyes closed. The defeated tone of his voice was back and his words were slow but steady.

"That depends."

"On what? Dare I ask."

"How much you resist me." Tsuzuki blinked but said nothing. He looked at the ceiling, it didn't seem to dance and sparkle anymore. Was whatever Muraki gave him working? He closed his eyes again the house was warm and quiet, it made him tired. He was drifting almost as if he were separated from his body, in another world; and soon he was in a light sleep.

Muraki watched as his love drifted off to sleep, he knew he would. The night had been draining and the drinks didn't help. He stood and carefully lifted Tsuzuki out of the chair, cradling him gently in his arms. Tsuzuki moaned and opened his eyes for a moment. Only for a second the doctor caught the glimpse of two amethyst shards before they were hidden away beneath the soft eyelids. He carried Tsuzuki back up to his bedroom where he laid him on the soft, silver satin comforter. He removed the Guardian's blazer and tie, he laid them on the end of the bed.

He moved into the bathroom and decided he needed a bath. The bathroom was large and unlike the bedroom, it was rich with color. Well, sort of, if you consider black as a color. 'It's actually a shade.' he thought as he looked at the dark walls and sink all trimmed with gold and blood red borders and details. There were shimmering red roses engraved on every tap. The tub was large and deep and it was a synthetic red marble flooded with thin black veins. There was a small fountain near the tub, a gold angel holding a large sword.

He sighed and leaned against the wall. He undressed and began running water in the large tub, the steam rolled about the room kissing the large rose-etched mirrors and beveled windows. When the tub was full he turned off the tap and flipped on a switch. Soft violin music played from speakers somewhere in the room. He sank into the warm water and stretched out his arms letting his head fall onto the headrest built into the tub.

------------------

-

------------------

Tsuzuki opened his eyes, waking from his half-sleep, and realized he was in Muraki's bedroom. He could hear water running but it was more harsh than he remembered. He stood and moved over to the door. It was slightly ajar and warm steam greeted his face as he looked in. He saw Muraki turn off the water and on the music. Then with the grace of a large cat, he stepped into the warm water, his back to Tsuzuki as he reclined back slightly his eye closed, glasses resting on the counter.

"Enjoying the show, Mr. Tsuzuki?" Tsuzuki jerked away from the door. How did he know he was there?

"I'm sorry, I… I…I'm sorry." He heard the movement of water then the door opened fully. Muraki stood, a fluffy white towel wrapped around his waist. Steam was drifting off his skin which had a flushed tinge. The tips of his hair were wet but no other part of it was. Tsuzuki's eyes were wide as Muraki approached him, he backed away until he could back no more, pressed against a wall, facing the doctor.

"No need to apologize my dear, Asato, but if you insist upon apologizing I know what you can do for me." Tsuzuki gulped his voice trembling.

"What would that be?" Muraki extended his hand and grasped the Shinigami tugging him toward the bathroom door. Tsuzuki dug his heels into the carpet but slid due to his socks. "No, Muraki, please."

"I don't know to whom you're speaking." The doctor said with an evil grin. As he pushed the door closed locking them in the steamy room together. "Come, Asato. The water is warm and will do your head a great deal of good. Trust me. I know."

"My head's fine. Whatever you gave me before is already working." He said his voice slightly panicked.

"Do you remember, Mr. Tsuzuki, the reason for your being here? You made me a promise, you'd stay here with me for a while, and I don't tell your co-workers about our last encounter." Tsuzuki clenched his teeth as he gazed at Muraki. "Come, a bath will help you relax." He moved back a few steps then reached out and undid the buttons to Tsuzuki's shirt. When he was about halfway down Tsuzuki pushed his hands away.

"I can do it myself, thank you very much." There was a harsh bite to his shaken voice. Muraki bowed his head and turned his back to Tsuzuki removing his towel and sliding back into the water. Tsuzuki finished undressing a red tinge gracing his skin, a color which had nothing to do with the warm room. He moved over to the bath and slid in sitting across from Muraki keeping his eyes focused upon anything but the doctor.

"I doubt I've ever told you but your house is very nice." He whispered quietly, his voice almost lost in the music of the violin and the angel's song as water dripped merrily in the fountain.

"I thank you." He said inclining his sliver-topped head toward the other. The spiraling silence was horrid, and Muraki's eyes boring into Tsuzuki didn't help at all. Tsuzuki closed his eyes and sunk into the water until it was up to his chin, it felt good. He held his breath and sunk in so the water covered his head. He came up and leaned back against the edge of the tub again. Muraki was mesmerized by the effect of hot steamy water running down the Shinigami's face making him glisten in the soft light.

"You are truly beautiful, Mr. Tsuzuki." Tsuzuki looked at Muraki, somehow he had moved without Tsuzuki noticing it, he was now seated next to him, his hair sparkling with water. It was amazing how the color of his left eye danced, like a mercury-shaped disc. A quality normally hidden by the glasses he wore. The crystal blue of the other was lit with an electric fire that mesmerized Tsuzuki no end. The memories of the last time he was in this house returned to him. His skin burned longing for the loving touch of another.

A shaking hand rose from the water, quivering finger tips grazing the delicate jaw line. Staggered breath brushing his face, before the connection.

"Tsuzuki." Muraki whispered as Tsuzuki pulled away. The guardian put his finger tips to the doctor's lips.

"Hush, for now, please, just love me." Muraki was genunely confused at what he was hearing. Were his ears playing tricks on him? Could he have just heard correctly? Tsuzuki still had one hand's finger tips lingering on the doctor's face, stroking the flesh, begging for reciprocation.

The blond took Tsuzuki's hand and brought it to his lips. "If that is your wish." He whispered so close that as he spoke his lips ghosted over the skin, causing Tsuzuki to shudder.

"It is." His whispered cry came. No more incentive was needed. Muraki moved in closer, pulling Tsuzuki to him. He tilted his head back and ran his tongue across the salty skin over his Adam's apple. He sunk his teeth into it gently and sucked lightly. Tsuzuki gasped a bit; arching his chest. The doctor pressed him down against the wall so he had full control. He bit on the collar bones. Tsuzuki cried out as blood was drawn by the doctor's lower teeth. Muraki sucked at the liquid until the wound healed. Once the blood would come no more, he kissed Tsuzuki, making sure he tasted his own blood. He got to Muraki's neck, biting, sucking, kissing. Anything he could possibly do with his mouth alone. He realized that Muraki and lifted him from the water and laid him on the cool floor next to the tub.

"Ahhh." Was all Tsuzuki could say as he felt Muraki's hand wrap around his now enlarged member. As he pumped, Tsuzuki Muraki kissed him again. Keeping him relaxed as possible while delivering as much pleasure as was possible. Muraki's tongue was bitten a bit as he stuck two fingers inside Tsuzuki's opening. He felt the muscles tighten around him.

"Asato, you need to relax." His whispered into the other's ear. He felt him loosen a bit a he stretched him. He slid down Tsuzuki's body until his chin grazed over a hip bone. He looked at Tsuzuki with a loving smile before enveloping him in his mouth. He felt Tsuzuki pulse through the veins around his member. An accelerated rhythm pounding in time with the movement of his tongue. He didn't stop until he brought Tsuzuki to the very edge of explosion.

"Kazutaka." He gasped, his lips quivering.

"Quiet now," It was a soft whisper, hardly a command at all. "Don't think we're done yet." He lifted Tsuzuki from the floor. Carrying him back to the door (unlocking it) and into the bedroom. He put him down onto the bed stroking his hair. For a moment he just stood there gazing down at his beautiful lover. Tsuzuki reached up and wrapped his arm around Muraki's waist. He pulled him down onto the bed next to him. They kissed again as Muraki stretched next to the one in his arms. A feeling of pure bliss enveloping them.

Tsuzuki woke some hours later his body heavy and warm beneath the soft blankets. He realized he was alone and sat up. A deep-rooted hate for himself erupted in his chest. He put his face into his hands and groaned as he remembered what he did the night before.

"I must have been more drunk than I thought. Of course because I can remember I wasn't nearly drunk enough." He whispered and groaned again. He looked about and found that his clothes had been cleaned and were hanging on a hook near the bed. Even the jacket he had left before was there. He got up and quickly dressed. Once his task of finished he headed down stairs. Once he was on the main landing he could smell something wonderful. The clock he passed as he entered the living room said it was only six thirty in the morning. The sun was barely risen and Tsuzuki couldn't fathom why he was awake at this hour when he didn't have to be at work until nine.

'Of course, Tatsumi will probable already be there. He really needs a life, or to get laid.' Tsuzuki snickered as he entered the kitchen. But his giggling was soon turned into a gasp of lust as he smelled breakfast.

Muraki tuned as he heard the gasp.

"Ah, good morning, Asato." He said with a pleasant smile.

"What smells so good?" Tsuzuki asked as he sat down at the small table.

"Food." Muraki said simply as he set a plate in front of Tsuzuki. The guardian's eyes lit up as he looked down at the most picture-perfect breakfast.

"Thank you." He said as he got started. Muraki also brought himself a plate and began on his own breakfast. They ate in silence and once both were finished Muraki took the plates away and put them in the sink. When he looked back at his guest, he found him deep in thought.

"What's on your mind? He asked while he leaned on the counter.

"Well, I was wondering, are you going to let me go to work? After all, I

did stay here all night."

"Well, I don't know. Would you come back if I asked you to?"

"No. Do remember, Muraki, the only reason I'm here is because you blackmailed me. Now I've played your game and given you what you wanted. At least let me go to work and try to straighten out things there. After all I wasn't the nicest person to my co-workers last night. And, you still have to meet with your daughters today." He brought up the last thing as an afterthought remembering what he had told them the night before.

"Yes, you have a point there. However when I convinced you to come last night, I never specified how long I wanted you to stay. I only said "A while." That could mean weeks for all you know." Tsuzuki's heart sank, he was in for a long time. "But I'll make you a deal. You can go about your business as usual as long you do something for me in return." His smile grew evil and cunning.

"What do you want now?"

"I want you to come back to me every night, and you know what will happen if you don't. That's all, you just have you be at my door by midnight, every evening."

"For how long?" He was hoping to eliminate the loop-hole this time.

"Until I say otherwise." Mission: Failed. "So do we have a deal or do I have to make your co-workers come get you again?" He had moved forward and was leaning on the table with one hand, the other extended toward Tsuzuki to make the deal final. Tsuzuki looked at the hand and sighed unable to see what else he could do.

"Fine." He said shaking his hand. "But," he said tightening his grip. "I want something as well."

"And what would that be?"

"No more murders from you while I'm coming here. Because if I find even one more victim that looks like they died at your hand I won't come anymore, I don't care who you tell about our first meeting." His eyes had grown dark and Muraki could tell he was serious.

"Fine. As long as you're coming to me I will sacrifice no more lives." They gave one final shake before letting go of each other's hands.


	10. Nervous?

**Chapter 10: Nervous?**

Tatsumi left his office, it was still early and no one was there. So he figured he would get more coffee before Watari could put something weird in it again. He remembered the time when Tsuzuki was the unfortunate soul to get the spiked pot. His hair grew down to his waist and turned electric blue. Funny as it was, Tatsumi really didn't feel like having oddly colored hair today. His mood was not the greatest after the night before and he was tired after getting no sleep.

The secretary pushed open the door and nearly had a heart attack. There sitting at the table working at a cinnamon bun was Tsuzuki, looking and bit tired, but quite alive. Tatsumi could see the lust in his eyes as he looked down at the sweet piece of sugar in front of him.

"Tsuzuki." He whispered. Tsuzuki looked up, a wide smile breaking his face. He stood and ran over to Tatsumi.

"I'm so sorry," He said as he threw his arms around the other. "I acted like a jackass and treated you poorly. Can you ever forgive me?" Tatsumi was totally taken aback. He gripped Tsuzuki's upper arms and pushed him back a little so he could look at his face.

"How could I not forgive you? Tsuzuki you're not just my co-worker you're my friend. If I can't forgive you, then I'm not one who can forgive. Of course I'll forgive you."

For a moment Tatsumi looked like he was thinking about saying something else, "Uh. . . Tsuzuki, I've wanted to tell you something for a long time now but I've been too scared to tell you, but I think now would be a good time. Tsuzuki I… I love you. . ." Tsuzuki stood there looking sort of bewildered for a few seconds.

"Tatsumi I had no idea, why didn't you tell me? I think… I… I love you too..."

Right then Tatsumi got a burst of courage and moved closer to Tsuzuki, and then he leaned in and kissed him. Tsuzuki eagerly returned the kiss. They moved to more private room and continued to kiss one another while exploring each other with their hands.

"I never thought this would happen like this…" Tsuzuki commented as he broke a long kiss.

"What did you think it was going to be?" Tatsumi asked, his face hovering inches above Tsuzuki's.

"Oh you know… a romantic dinner with all sorts of gourmet food and sake… then a delicious dessert filled with cream puffs, ice cream, pies… cakes…" Tsuzuki's eyes glazed over as he dreamed of his desserts.

"And where do I come in Tsuzuki-san?" Tatsumi smiled as he leaned down and kissed the flesh of Tsuzuki's neck, causing him to shudder. Tsuzuki's eyes met bright blue eyes, suddenly Muraki's face replaced Tatsumi's. His evil smile digging into him behind that evil eye of silver and platinum hair hid the mechanical eye. Tsuzuki shivered and closed his eyes, turning his face away a bit.

"Tsuzuki?" Tatsumi asked with a concern that he only gave Tsuzuki.

"Huh?" he snapped out of his trance and Muraki disappeared and all he could see was Tatsumi's concerned face.

"You're shaking. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." He said, an obvious lie, but after their spat over privacy the night before Tatsumi wasn't going to push the matter. Instead he pulled Tsuzuki into his arms, holding him tight. He felt Tsuzuki relax into his arms. He laid his head on the taller man's shoulder and felt better and calmer as Tatsumi rocked gently back and forth. Tsuzuki couldn't shake the feeling of Muraki off of him, finally he gave up.

"Tatsumi."

"Hmm?"

"We should get out of here. People will be coming soon." Tatsumi looked at his watch and saw the work day was just ten minutes away from beginning.

"Dear gods your right, we both have so much work to do." He said retuning to his normal work-aholic state.

"That's my Tatsumi." Tsuzuki said rolling his eyes and leaving the room, with Tatsumi mumbling about everything he had to do.

The day went on innocently enough; Tsuzuki and Hisoka were very busy trying to sort out the paper work on their case. Watari had to run for a fire extinguisher several times, which had everyone worried, especially when he emerged from his lab with smoke trailing behind him and with singed hair. At one point during a break, while everyone tried not to point out that Watari smelled like smoke and needed a new lab coat. His cell phone rang.

"Hello." He said brushing some ash from his shoulder. "Oooooooooo," Was his random response, to what ever was said on the other end. "Of course, I'll be right there." Then flipping the phone shut he stood and ran from the room before anyone could say anything. When he returned he entered with his usual loud announcement, but there was a surprise.

"I'm back everyone."

"That was quick." Tsuzuki said not looking up from his sweets.

"Well I just had to pick up something, well really someone." He stepped out of the door way and the twins followed him in. An iron snake writhed in Tsuzuki's stomach. The eyes of Kazutaka Muraki seemed to peer at him from out of his daughter's faces.

"I thought you had to meet your father." Hisoka said tonelessly.

"We did, but he got an emergency call and had to go help someone. So were meeting him for dinner." Kaibra smiled. When she said that it reminded Tsuzuki of something; something that seemed to swim out of his memories.

"_Lucky for her you were around, but I guess a doctor is always on call."_

"_I don't mind that's the duty of a physician."_

Yes it had been on the day when Tsuzuki had met Muraki. Back to the day when little about him seemed evil at all, strange but not quite evil. How things had changed so much. And now, here he was, in a room with the daughters of the doctor he had hated for so long and now was stuck in an affair with. How did he manage all of this?

"Mr. Tsuzuki?" He snapped from his thoughts. His eyes flew to Kaibra and her sister who seemed to have been speaking to him.

"Wha…. Sorry."

"I was asking you what you planned to do about our father." She said.

"Umm, I'm not really sure yet. Hisoka what do you think?"

"You three, really don't want to know what I think we should do about him." Hisoka said, lazily looking toward them. The room went deadly silent and tense. Hisoka had never forgiven Muraki. Who could blame him? The man had been the reason he had died. He had killed him, and even worse had taken his innocence from him. Possibly worse than everything else, was that he had violated him so much. The twins exchanged horrified glances then looked back at Tsuzuki, who shrugged.

As more time passed. Tsuzuki and Hisoka finished more paper work and Tatsumi and Tsuzuki spent a little more time together, of course it was while working, but Tsuzuki was grateful for it. It was perhaps the chief who first noticed that Watari spent a lot of time with Kaibra while Karin stood off in the corner.

"You know what? I think he likes her." Konoe said to Tatsumi as he refilled his coffee cup. Tatsumi glanced up at Watari and they blonde met his eyes, as usual the scientist smiled and Tatsumi nodded, in acknowledgement. For some reason, despite Tsuzuki, seeing the blonde with Kaibra put a knot in the secretary's stomach. He remembered all the times he had spent with his crazy friend. How often they had spent time together and now how far away he had seemed. Sure Tsuzuki was his former partner and now someone who he had confessed his love for. And yet… there was still something about the blonde that drew him, something alluring. After all, he and Tsuzuki weren't a _set_ couple yet, so looking was aloud, and now that he thought on it. He didn't as of right now have any tie-down by Tsuzuki.

So he could touch as well. Not that he would.

Hisoka rolled his eyes as he over heard the chief. Kaibra was Muraki's daughter! Damn it! Didn't that count for anything? They hadn't proven that she didn't kill those people. They had all just taken her word on it. He just didn't get it. And the sister, well he didn't even know what to think of her, she was if anything worse then Kaibra. She kept defending her father, even knowing that he was a murderer. But perhaps he just didn't understand her relationship with him. After all his family had treated him so poorly that it had taken a long time for him to even want Tsuzuki's company; and he still wasn't very open to those around him. It had seemed Muraki was the only thing that kept Karin alive after she was shot, so maybe her wanting to defend him was normal. He just couldn't get his head around it.

Karin couldn't believe her sister, she might not have seen her in a long time but she knew her well enough to notice what she was doing. She could tell that she had charmed the young scientist. But Karin knew she wasn't looking for much in the way of a relationship. She had always been more of a solo act, even when they played up the twin thing. Kaibra was always very original. Karin liked it that way. She liked knowing as alike as they were that her dear younger sister was her own person. She supposed that after being apart for six years that could only come to pass. But still the way she could lead this guy on; it was just too much.

Tsuzuki was doing his best not to be distracted by everything that was going on. Late in the afternoon Wakaba entered the conference room, where they were all working, and almost immediately had Kaibra wrapped in conversation. To Watari's slight dismay. Tsuzuki smiled, it really made him happy to see that there was someone Watari enjoyed being around. Watari really was a good man and deserved someone nice; Tsuzuki only hoped this whole thing with the Muraki's worked out. If nothing else he hoped Kaibra worked out for Watari.

Watari had been enjoying himself all afternoon. He showed Kaibra his lab and his latest project; a strange carnivorous plant with mechanical arms that had long claws. Kaibra did note that he tried very hard and with great difficulty to distract her from the smoldering pile of wood that looked that it at one time might have been a desk. He smiled as OO3 settled on her shoulder and snuggled up to her cheek making her laugh a bit as his feathers tickled her neck. They were all a bit put out when the girls had to leave to meet Muraki for dinner, but they let them. They grew a bit suspicious when Kaibra and Watari exchanged looks then winks.

As the night grew nearer Tsuzuki's stomach was reduced to knots. Soon he and Tatsumi were once again alone together. In Tatsumi's apartment, as they had been that one night, when they had first kissed. Tsuzuki's flaming passion was interrupted when he glanced at the clock and saw it was twenty till midnight. The bottom dropped from his stomach.

"What is it?" Tatsumi asked, as Tsuzuki pulled away.

"I can't… I'm sorry I just can't." He darted to the door and before Tatsumi could even think to sop him he was gone, off into the night.

Muraki sat in his living room, a book in his thin hands. He glanced up at the clock. Ten 'til midnight. Well would he show up? Or would he leave his friends to Muraki? He went back to his book and soon heard a soft knock on his front door just as the clock chimed midnight.

"So prompt, Mr. Tsuzuki. I do enjoy that quality in you. Come in come in." Tsuzuki stepped in taking notice of how close Muraki was to him. He knew Muraki was trying to see how far he could push him, before he snapped. It took every ounce of Tsuzuki's self-control not to push Muraki away, or to move at all, he just stood there, damp coat draped over his arm, amethyst eyes focused on anything but the doctor.

"Mr. Tsuzuki?" It seemed Muraki had been speaking and Tsuzuki had been too lost to hear it.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked if I could take your coat." Tsuzuki extended his arm, allowing Muraki to peel it from him, and hang it over a drip tray. "Tea?" He waved his hand toward the couch, where a steaming kettle of tea sat, ready to be poured. Rather numb Tsuzuki moved off to the couch where he sat, staring off toward the floor. Muraki seated himself on the chair nearest the couch where Tsuzuki sat. His sliver eyes spiriting over the guardian's body. He leaned forward and poured the tea. Brushing Tsuzuki's knee to get his attention.

His trance broken, Tsuzuki jumped as Muraki touched him. He looked at the doctor to see his evil smirk firmly set in place. The dim light reflecting off his sliver hair. Making his eyes sparkle in a menacing way.

"Mr. Tsuzuki, you do seem a bit jumpy." He said. Tsuzuki took the tea from him without as much as a look. It was true, he was jumpy but why should he let Muraki see anymore of that? After a cup of very quiet tea, Tsuzuki's eyes began to wander Muraki's form. Taking in every aspect of him, as if memorizing the sight of him. He found he couldn't look away, not even when Muraki looked up at met his eyes, locking him in a stare. He shuddered as Muraki's fingers glided across his leg. The doctor leaned forward still, his fingers now progressing up the other's hips. Muraki's free hand stroked the side of Tsuzuki's face. And still their eyes never wavered even as Muraki drew nearer.

As their lips met Tsuzuki held back the sob that was welling up in his chest. He stopped himself from shuddering as Muraki danced the tips of his fingers across the back of his neck. Soon Tsuzuki found the doctor in his lap pinning him to the couch. It took him a second to realize that his face was wet with tears and that even as he kissed the doctor he was shaking and sobbing, his entire being racked with the force of it.

"Relax Tsuzuki, everything is just fine." The doctor whispered softly, running his hands threw the dark hair. The words spiraled through Tsuzuki's mind. "Everything is just fine" Even hours later as he drifted off to sleep; he could still here Muraki's voice haunting his mind.

Work was nothing short of hell for Tsuzuki in the days to follow, he found he was afraid to meet people's eyes and wouldn't go anywhere within ten feet of Hisoka. Fearful that the boy might pick up on something that had happened with Muraki. Somehow things were out of hand and Tsuzuki knew it, every time he turned a corner her half expected to see Muraki standing there and yet even when the doctor's voice echoed through his head; the real thing never appeared. He spent his days trying to banish the doctor from his thoughts and his nights in the doctor's arms.

Every hour was another battle to be fought and he found he was running out of strength, he feared he had lost Tatsumi forever, after avoiding him for so long. When he wasn't at work or at Muraki's manor he locked himself in his home sobbing alone. He found he was always on edge and wasn't made to feel better, especially when Hisoka had cornered him in the library demanding to know why Tsuzuki wouldn't talk to him. It was only after Tsuzuki had screamed at the boy and threatened to touch him in his fury, that Hisoka left him alone, after that most left him alone, he went along his days speaking only when necessary, and never meeting anyones eye.


	11. Lost and Delirious

_Chapter 11: Lost and Delirious_

Tatsumi woke one Monday morning to find he was, for once, not in any hurry to get to work, early or otherwise. He could not pull his thoughts away from Tsuzuki as he began to get ready. He had been so distant since the night of the party, had he pushed Tsuzuki away forever? The thought forced him to stop and collect himself, that couldn't be true, No Tsuzuki was just having a hard time handling that Muraki was back.

Then there was Watari; he who was totally smitten over Kaibra. He realized his tie was crooked and tried to focus for a moment. He needed to get through this and quick, or he could make vital errors during the course of his work day. He managed to finish getting dressed without anymore incident; and before he knew it, it was business as usual.

* * *

Watari woke slowly stretching out an ache in his back, when he once again relaxed he felt a warm weight drape over his chest. He opened his eyes and meet a mass of what looked like liquid sliver. It took him a moment to understand what he was seeing. He reached for his glasses and then was able to focus on Kaibra's face.

"Good morning." She said softly, with the smallest smile.

"Hello." this is the point at which Watari realized he could see the soft curve of her shoulder above the sheet, his memories of the night previous came flooding back to him.

_He had probably had too much saki but it was nothing a hot shower and good nights rest wouldn't take care of. Just as he was about to get up he heard a knock on the door. 'Who could that be?' he wondered vaguely as he went to the door. And there she was, a vision of loveliness, Kaibra._

"_Hello, I hope I am not bothering you." She had said, that was all the needed to be said._

He couldn't remember much more, other than that it was amazing and he didn't want to go to work. Never the less he sat up tousling his hair a bit, wondering if he was going to have time to shower. He decided he would have time if he were to hurry.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get ready to go. Tatsumi will notice if I am late. Especially since we have so much going to right now." She gave him a smile,and told him to go.

"I'll be fine." He took her beauty in once more before he rushed off to his shower, when he came out she was gone.

* * *

_The sky outside was the copper that comes with the sunset. Two lost winter butterflies struggled at the glass longing to come in. What did they know, it isn't warm in here, it is sterile and soulless, and there is no reason to stay here. I'm not even human!_

Tsuzuki woke up very suddenly, his breath caught in his chest. That was what had started all of this, that he wasn't human. That was why Muraki had wanted him, because he different, because he couldn't die. He looked around and found he was alone, as always. He had to get out of here, he couldn't breath he needed air.

He dressed quickly and left the house without incident. Once he was outside, he had no idea where else to go, so he headed to the Ministry.

* * *

Tatsumi sat at his desk working furiously trying to stay focused. Already having drank a full pot of coffee he was wired for the day. Trying once again not to let his thoughts wander he stood and went to look out of the window. As he set his eyes on the everlasting cherry blossoms he heard a knock at his door.

"Mr Tatsumi, I am sorry to bother you;" Hisoka said as he closed the door behind him. " but I really need to talk to someone, it's Tsuzuki."

"What is on your mind Kourasaki?" He asked returning to his chair.

"He's been acting so strangely, and he doesn't stay home through the night. I know he doesn't think I know, but he's been meeting with Muraki."

"How do you know this?"

"I went to check on him one night, I couldn't sleep. And when I tried to open his door, I fell into his spirit trace." Tatsumi could see him losing it now, but he didn't have time to slow him down before he went on. "I saw him with Muraki. We have to do something."

"Kourasaki, listen to me, I will talk to him today, I'm sure there a simple explanation for what you saw. Perhaps it was a nightmare."

But I'm trying to tell you, he hasn't stayed home for nearly a week. He leaves in the middle of the night and doesn't come back, haven't you noticed, he's been showing up early to work lately?"

"Yes, that is very unlike Tsuzuki. But I promise I will talk to him." Hisoka nodded and went to leave as he opened the door he saw Tsuzuki there.

"I hear everything." He said somehow managing to look hurt and relieved at the same time.

"Tsuzuki I..."

"Perhaps it would be best if we all talked in private." Tatsumi said holding the door back so they could get in.

"Where have you been going Tsuzuki?" Hisoka asked as the door closed behind them. Tatsumi and Tsuzuki could both see how hard he was trying to keep voice even. Tsuzuki was proud of him, but right now also very afraid of him.

"Hisoka, it's complex."

"Why won't you talk to me Tsuzuki? Have I not proven myself worthy to you, Have I not always been there for you, no matter what is was?" Tsuzuki looked at him he was shaking in his anger, and for once Tsuzuki could feel perfectly all of his rage and his hurt.

"Hisoka, I'm so sorry, I never wanted this. But I feel so guilty, I'm so ashamed of this." He said pulling Hisoka into his arms and sobbing uncontrollably.

"Tsuzuki, please slow down. What are you talking about?" Tatsumi asked coming closer, trying to make some sense to what was happening. Tsuzuki looked up at him, tears still sliding down his face.

"You don't know!" He said in a fragile tear choked voice, whipping the tears away now supporting his own weight again.

"What don't we know Tsuzuki?" Tatsumi asked coming closer. Tsuzuki sighed, he couldn't ignore it any longer. He should have told them right away.

* * *

"Tatsumi you don't understand, I can't just not go to him. Don't you see as long as I stay with him, he won't kill any more people. If I stop going it will be like I killed those people myself." It had been nearly two hours and they were all exhausted. And no matter what they thought of, they couldn't find a way to help Tsuzuki. But what Tsuzuki was afraid to admit was that some part of him didn't want to be helped.

"Why don't we talk to the twins and see if they have any leverage over him?" Hisoka said from the door.

"Uh, Tatsumi, is there any way we can keep this quiet?" Tsuzuki asked looking at the floor.

"Of course Tsuzuki, this doesn't have to leave this room."


End file.
